There All Along
by AngelicaSparrow
Summary: What if Angelica had been there through the events of the first three movies?
1. Prologue

**_New story haha helps my muse to have a few on the go as I can explore different ideas! Just a short prologue, chapter 1 is in progress and will be up this weekend I should think. Note that this chapter is in 3rd person as it is the prologue however I have opted to have the main chapters in 1st person (from Angelica's p.o.v) and I also want you to know that chapters will not always be this short. The first proper chapter is only about half done and is already on 1000 words haha! _**  
><strong><em>Please R&amp;R :)<em>**

* * *

><p>"JACK!" the dark haired Latina yelled after the pirate who was quickly rowing away from her and this godforsaken island. "JACK! Get back here you bastard! Puede usted ser maldecido!" As always when in a rage, she had reverted to speaking her native language. "Le espero putrefacción en infierno usted híbrido!" Eventually her cries ceased. He was no more than a mere dot on the horizon now, her efforts would be wasted. Her dark eyes blazed as she glared at the small long boat before it finally disappeared out of sight.<p>

The Spanish beauty sighed, exasperated. Jack Sparrow had left her many times before, but this was the worst yet. When he had left her after taking her from the convent, at least he had left her in Seville so she had a chance to move on. This time, though, she was stranded. How was she to escape this island? She knew it had once been a well-used trade route, but she also knew that the company who had used it to store their rum had long been out of business and so no ship was ever seen to venture too or from the island anymore.

Angelica turned away from the sea to face the trees behind her. At least there was shade, she thought. She knew she would be alright for food too; if there was nothing growing from the foliage she would be able to fashion a decent spear on which to catch fish by using the branches and a rock. The one thing that worried her, though, was what she would drink. She knew roughly where the abandoned rum store was and thought it was likely there was still some there that she could "borrow". However, she was not a great fan of that particular liqueur. Still, if there was no water source to be found within the trees she would have to make do with it. Rum was better than nothing right? She didn't know how long she would be stuck on this island, but she was determined that she would not starve to death or die of thirst. She would be on the first ship away from said island, whenever that was, and Jack Sparrow would pay for his mistake.


	2. The Island

_**Oh my gosh you will not believe how long this chapter took to upload! Tried about 10 times last night but it kept failing to "convert the document" even though it was in the same format as always :s Must have been FanFic having a blip.**_

_**Anyways, here is the first chapter :) Thank you for the lovely reviews on the prologue;**_  
><em>Pirate-on-Fleet-Street<em>  
><em>Hughesy0609<em>  
><em>PurpleFlyingToasters<em>  
><em>Katerina1234<em>  
><em>StarfishOnTheBeach<em>  
><em><strong>Hope you all enjoy the first chapter :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh and due to excessive amounts of time last night (and the fact that I was watching the end of CoTB) the next chapter is sitting waiting for me to review it :p<strong>_

* * *

><p>I had lost count of how long I had been on this spit of land. Maybe it was coming up to a year? Maybe it had already been passed a year and I hadn't noticed. Every day was the same on the island and therefore I lost track easily. However long I had been there though, I had seen no sign of a ship since Jack had rowed away. Jack. At the thought of him my heart skipped a beat but I firmly pushed the feelings away. I hated that man, and yet some part of me seemed adamant that I still loved him. How ridiculous, to think that I could possibly love a man who had used me, corrupted me and left me more times than I cared to remember. I fought back the moisture that sprung to my eyes. Tears of anger, I am sure. That's when I saw it. <em>A ship!<em> And not just any ship. No, it was the _Black Pearl_ herself! Had Jack come back for me? The thought did not seem likely as the last time I had seen Jack he was no longer the captain after having been mutinied upon by his first mate, Hector Barbossa. Still, maybe he had reclaimed it?

As I strained my eyes to see the boat and the people on board more clearly, I saw a young woman fall off of the plank and, moments later, Jack dove in after her. I expected him to save her and then return to the ship, but instead the ship started moving further away and the woman and Jack began swimming to the island. It seemed he had not managed to reclaim his ship just yet. The pair surfaced not far from the islands edge. It was shallow enough to stand, and as soon as they had they turned to watch the _Pearl_ sail away. They watched it for long enough that they did not notice me slip further into the cover of the trees. I was not ready to face Jack yet, although I was glad he was on the island. I was glad because he deserved to know what it felt like to be stuck here for endless amounts of time. Last time he was marooned here was after the mutiny, back when this was still a trade route. He had been here a grand total of three days before hitching a ride with a passing ship. Of course, he liked to tell everyone he escaped with sea turtles, but I had been close enough to him at one point that he had confessed the truth to me.

It seemed he was close to the young woman he was with too. As I was thinking about his last time being stranded here, he was telling the young woman the true story of how he escaped. She didn't seem to take it well. That didn't say much for her intelligence; did she really believe the sea turtle story? Didn't she realise just how far fetched it was? Sighing quietly, I sat down in the sand. They would be here for a while and I wanted to stay away from them as long as I could. It bugged me that Jack had not even seemed to think I would still be here. Did he not care about me? I had to resist laughing at myself for thinking such things. How could I wonder if a man cared about me when he had left me stranded here in the first place? I shook my head. No, I would keep clear of the couple. But I would watch them for a while. I was curious as to who this woman was. It seemed Jack thought highly of her, after all he had told her about the sea turtles being a lie, but then again he hadn't told her in the same tone as he had told me. He had seemed more… exasperated when he told her. Telling me he had made a joke of it, but it seemed that there was a high chance he only told her because he was fed up of her persistent questions about how they would get off this island. Fair play to him, her whining had been irritating me too. I almost laughed once more as I watched her accuse him of lying on a beach drinking rum for three days. That was not the funny part of course. The funny part was his response.  
>"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." He said, some sort of cheesy smirk on his face which disappeared quickly. He pushed past her, handing her one of two bottles of rum he had retrieved from the cache where the rum runners used to store it. Naturally he had remembered. I was proud, to say the least, that I had not had to divulge into that store myself as I had managed to find a small fresh water spring near the other side of the island.<p>

As darkness fell, the pair was pretty drunk. They were dancing around a fire singing some "yo ho" pirate song about "really bad eggs". I rolled my eyes. One of the many reasons I disliked rum! Still, it was a funny sight. Eventually Jack fell back on the sand and pulled the woman down next to him. He began to tell her about the _Pearl_, and how what she really is. _Freedom_. I smiled softly to myself as I heard the way he spoke. He used to speak to me that way. His voice so passionate and full of emotions. It was only a very few that were ever lucky enough to see Jack Sparrow in such a vulnerable state. Like this, he was not the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow who escaped death more times than most people have had hot dinners. No, he was just Jack. I grimaced as he put his arm around the woman, his words somewhat flirtatious. I closed my eyes and imagined he was talking to me instead; imagined his arms around me as we lay on the sand. I heard a clink of glasses and then silence fell. It was not long until I, too, was asleep.

I woke to the smell of burning and sat up abruptly. My eyes searched quickly until I traced the source of the smell; a large fire. The young woman had woken up early and had set up a fire and now seemed to be throwing the rum on it, causing a giant fire signal to shoot into the air every few minutes. I didn't like the woman much, but it seemed she shared my dislike for rum. I glanced over to where Jack had fallen asleep the previous night. He was still out of it. I watched the young woman for a while, running to and from the rum store, throwing more bottles of the ridiculous substance on the fire and ducking every now and then as the signal shot into the sky. It was then that Jack woke up. He seemed to wake slowly at first, but as soon as he noticed the fire he started running over to the young woman, shouting.  
>"No! Not good! Stop!" he cried. "What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the rum!"<br>I smirked. Trust Jack to be concerned about the bloody rum! Suddenly my attention was caught by the young woman's words.  
>"That signal is over 1000 feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you think there is the slightest chance they won't see it?"<br>Well, I may not like the woman all that much, but it looked like she was going to unwittingly help me get off this island! While the Navy are preoccupied with the young woman and Jack I would be able to sneak onto the ship. I would have to wait and see where they were heading before I decided what to do next, but at least I would be off this damn island!

Sure enough, it was not long until a large ship with white sails appeared on the horizon. I watched carefully as the crew lowered long boats and rowed out to the island. Drat, I had been hoping they would bring the ship a bit closer. Still, I had always been a strong swimmer and being stuck on this island had only improved them; I had taken to swimming each day and was now able to swim long distances without tiring. As soon as I was sure no one would see me, I ran into the sea and dove under. I surfaced when the need for air struck me and, seeing that I was far enough away from the island, did not go back under. I continued to swim out to the ship and had a quick scout around before hauling myself up via one of the ropes over the side. The crew were all over on the island for the time being. I looked round and decided that the best way I could remain undiscovered was to borrow one of the Navy uniforms. I went down the stairs quickly and pulled the uniform on over my own breeches and shirt, cringing in disgust at having to look like the enemy. I waited until I heard the crew come back on deck and then made my way back up. It wasn't hard to act like them and I wasn't deemed "important" enough to have to talk to any of them. That was good, especially as Jack Sparrow was on board and would have recognised my voice in no time.

I paid little attention to the conversation which ensued shortly after the crew were back on the ship. The minor details of it all bored me, but what I did catch was the young woman's name, Elizabeth, and the fact that she agreed to marry the man who they all called Commodore. What came next was exactly what I had been waiting to hear. The Commodore told Jack to provide them with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. Under normal circumstances that was the last place I would ever wish to be, however I had gathered from snippets of conversations that Barbossa and his crew were there. With any luck I would be able to slip off of the Navy's ship and onto a proper pirate ship. Of course, I did not wish to join Barbossa's crew but every pirate makes port in Tortuga once in a while.

I watched as two Navy men dressed in red escorted Jack to the helm. He gave them their bearing and I could have sworn that I saw him gaze back to the island, curiosity upon his face. Maybe he had noticed I wasn't there. Well, I was there but he didn't know that. I shook my head and got back to my chores. Mindless as they were, I needed to concentrate on acting like a Navy man and avoiding Jack. This proved the trickier task of the two; I wanted to keep my eye on him but I knew I could not let him see my face too clearly as he would recognise me and my cover would be blown. I settled for sneaking an occasional glance at the pirate, which was enough as he seemed to spend the entire time watching the sea. It was only when the ship started to enter a fine mist that I stopped working. The mist was the curse of the _Pearl_ as the skeleton bodies were the pirates who crewed it. We would be there soon.


	3. Isla de Muerta

**_Quick thank you to my lovely reviwers:  
><em>**_Isabella94  
>StarfishOnTheBeach<br>**  
>I always appreciate lovely reviews so please R&amp;R and also feel free to check out my other stories :)<br>Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It was not long before the anchor was lowered. <em>Isla de Muerta<em>. I felt a chill run down my spine, brought on by the stories of the curse and enhanced by the now heavy mist. There, in the thick of it, sat the _Black Pearl_. I turned my attention to Jack and the Commodore. It was proposed that they would go out in the long boats with several other crew members and then they would further discuss the plans. Whilst everyone was busy preparing said long boats, I moved to the other end of the ship and carefully climbed over the side. I was trying to figure out how I could enter the water quietly, but then realised that the men were being so loud in their preparations that they wouldn't hear me as long as I didn't overdo it. Taking a deep breath, I let go and slipped into the water feet first. I surfaced and swam as far as I dared before taking another breath and going under, proceeding to swim under the water so as to avoid being noticed, surfacing briefly only when I felt the need for more air. On one such visit to the surface I noticed the long boats gathered near the entrance to the cave, and on the next one I saw Jack rowing one into the cave alone. This should be interesting; Jack and Barbossa hadn't got on for years. Understandably what with the mutiny and all.

As I surfaced inside the cave, I noticed that Jack had already left his long boat and was making his way into the section where I knew the chest was. Barbossa's crew would be there for sure. Glancing to my left I noticed a slope leading to an opening which I assumed overlooked the section with the chest. I swam a little further until I could stand and stumbled onto the ground, removing the Navy uniform so I was back in my own clothes before carefully making my way up to the opening. As I had suspected, I had a perfect view of the crew. Barbossa and a young lad, who was being held by two other crew members, stood in front of the chest. Barbossa was making some speech about blood whilst the crew were watching, chanting loudly. As this chanting slowly faded, I spotted someone moving through the crew, waving his hands for attention. _Jack Sparrow_. Evidently, Barbossa was shocked at Jack having escaped from the island a second time.  
>"It's not possible." He said, his voice barely more than a whisper as he shook his head slightly, his eyes disbelieving.<br>"Not probable." Jack corrected.  
>The young lad asked the whereabouts of Elizabeth, to which Jack responded with a series of ramblings about how he kept his promise, Elizabeth kept her promise and Will kept his promise.<br>"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa said sharply to Jack. I tensed. He planned to kill Jack too? Jack backed off slightly, and Barbossa turned to the lad, his dagger ready to slit the lad's throat.  
>"You don't want to be doing that." Jack said<br>"No, I really think I do." Barbossa's dark voice said as he nodded.  
>"Your funeral." Jack replied as Barbossa turned back to the lad, stopping him in his tracks. He turned back to Jack.<br>"Why don't I want to be doing it?" he asked, clearly not expecting Jack to tell him that the Commodore and the Royal Navy were outside waiting to kill them. Obviously this changed things. If the crew became mortal before they left the cave then there was a high chance that many of them would die. If they waited, however, then they could go out whilst still immortal, annihilate the Navy and claim the ship for themselves and then lift the curse. This is where Jack came into it. He proposed that this would be the making of Barbossa's own fleet, and that he would be known as _Commodore_ Barbossa. He would take the _Dauntless_ as his flagship and allow Jack to sail the _Pearl_. Jack claimed he would sail under Barbossa's colours and give him 10% of his plunder. I raised my eyebrows. Did Jack really think Barbossa didn't know him well enough to know that there was no way in hell Jack would sail under his command? As it turned out, Barbossa did believe it. The man was a bigger idiot than I thought! As soon as Jack Sparrow was at the helm of the _Pearl_ once more, he would be off and Barbossa would never see him or the ship again. All Barbossa suspected was that, in exchange, Jack would request for the "whelp" to not be killed.  
>"By all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment." He looked at the lad pointedly as he said the last bit and I frowned. What did he mean by that? I shook my head slightly and watched as Jack took a handful of the gold and dropped them back into the chest, one by one, to reinforce his words. He shook hands with his former first mate before the future Commodore ordered the crew to "take a walk."<p>

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had you figured." Barbossa said as he sat on a pile of gold, watching Jack inspect some golden Buddha figurine. "But it turns out you're a hard man to predict."  
>"Me I'm dishonest." I stifled a laugh. He had that right. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest." Right again. He threw the figurine away. "Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for. Because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." Another pointed glance at the lad. Suddenly Jack grabbed the sword from one of the remaining crew members and kicked him into the water before throwing the sword to the lad who caught it easily despite his hands being tied behind his back. Barbossa looked on as the lad pushed another crew member away from him and stood up as Jack came at him, unsheathing his own sword. Barbossa met Jack's sword with his own and somehow the lad managed to get his hands cut free by one of the crew members, turning around so that the blade cut the rope rather than his front. An impressive manoeuvre, I had to admit. I didn't know who to watch. Jack versus Barbossa? The lad versus the others? A short laugh escaped me, thankfully the fighting was loud enough to cover the noise, as Jack sliced the feathers on Barbossa's hat, causing a couple of them to fall to the ground. The lad, meanwhile, was showing off some fancy footwork as he fought all three crew members at once. Whoever he was, he didn't lack in talent!<p>

My attention switched back to Jack and Barbossa who were making their way round the edge of the area. Barbossa had Jack on the ground and threw his sword down too.  
>"You can't beat me Jack." He said, shaking his head. <em>That would be because you're immortal you bastard!<em> I thought, but resisted the urge to shout out. I shook my head as Jack stood up and stuck his sword through Barbossa's stomach. Surely he knew it wouldn't do anything? I gasped suddenly as Barbossa, having removed the sword, pierced Jack's stomach with it. I had to use every ounce of self control to stay put and not run to Jack. It was then that I knew the truth. _I was still in love with Jack Sparrow._ Time slowed down as Jack staggered backwards, and then my eyes widened as he turned into a skeleton in the moonlight. Barbossa's brows furrowed in equal confusion as Jack studied his bony arm, but I was already shaking my head. _Oh Jack, you just couldn't help yourself could you?_ I realised he had kept a piece of the Aztec gold when he removed some, and just as I had done so he revealed it to Barbossa.  
>"Couldn't resist, mate." If he hadn't been a skeleton, I knew he would have smirked as he said that.<br>The lad's own battle had ceased as he stared at the now-skeleton Jack, then suddenly Barbossa threw a handful of gold at Jack and everyone was fighting once more. It was confusing, to say the least, to watch all but one of the men switch between flesh and bone as they moved between darkness and moonlight.

A few minutes later, I heard a woman's voice and looked over. _Elizabeth_. She hit one of the crew round the head before helping the lad to his feet.  
>"Whose side is Jack on?" she asked him<br>"At the moment?" she nodded in an almost bemused way in response before the pair turned and entered into battle with the crew once more. They worked pretty well as a team, impaling a long golden rod through the bodies of all three skeletons before placing a bomb in the stomach of the middle man and pushing them all out of the moonlight so that they could not remove said bomb.  
>"No fair!" cried the man with the bomb inside of him before all three were blown to pieces. Apparently it <em>is<em> possible to destroy the immortal!

The lad raced up the hill to the chest and I noticed Jack cut his hand as Barbossa's attention was diverted to the explosion. He threw his gold to the lad who caught it deftly just before Barbossa pointed a gun at him. Elizabeth, who had been running after the lad, froze. We both gasped as a gunshot was fired. But it had not been Barbossa who fired it. Rather, it was him who was shot. Jack stared at him solemnly, the barrel of his pistol smoking. He had used _that_ shot. _That_ shot he had carried for ten years, ever since he had been left on the island by his mutinous crew.  
>"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Barbossa mocked. I shook my head slightly, and the words were taken out of my mouth by the lad.<br>"He didn't waste it."  
>Barbossa turned, saw the blood on the lads dagger and watched him release Jack's piece of gold, as well as one more, into the chest. I finally had some understanding as to who the lad was. <em>William Turner's son.<em> I still did not know the lad's own name, but at least I knew where he fitted into the whole situation.  
>Barbossa dropped his sword and opened his coat, revealing a bloodstained shirt. Jack lowered his pistol, his expression the same as when he had fired the shot. It looked almost emotionless, but to those few who knew Jack as well as I did there was more to that look. There was a hint of regret. Of sadness. Barbossa had been his first mate many years ago and Jack was sorry that it had come to this. I wanted to go to him, to assure him that it had been the only way, but as strong as my feelings were I was still not ready for him to know I was there. There was silence in the cave as Barbossa uttered his final words, "I feel… cold." And fell to the ground where he lay unmoving. It was over. I cast one last look at Jack and crept from the cave, carefully so as not to alert any of them to my presence. I noticed two long boats and decided to "borrow" one. The others would only need one to get back. Outside the cave, I saw that the <em>Pearl<em> had gone. I also heard celebrations coming from the _Dauntless_ and realised that Barbossa's crew must have surrendered after the curse was lifted. I rowed back to the _Dauntless, _keeping my distance although the crew were too busy rejoicing to notice me approach anyway, and waited until Jack, Elizabeth and the Turner lad were back. The crew were distracted helping them up long enough for me to sneak on board and down the stairs where I managed to find another uniform. I had contemplated putting the other one back on, but it had still been wet from my swim and I figured that would have looked a bit suspicious.


	4. The Hanging

**_Here it is :) Be amazed Jackelica lovers, I have actually got draft copies of the next 4 chapters! Impressive hey? ;) Will be revising the next one in the next few days so should be up by the weekend. And for people who follow my other stories, Angelica's Diary is in progress just not got round to finishing yet whilst the muses are flowing for this and the Jackelica Alphabet. Speaking of the alphabet one, F should be up by the weekend also :)  
>Thank you to my lovely reviewers:<br>_**_StarfishOnTheBeach  
>Sparrangelica64<br>__Tsuruya-san88 _  
><strong><em>Reviews make me smile so please <em>R&R_ :)_**

* * *

><p>Late the next day, the ship arrived in a place that was apparently named Port Royal. Thanks to the borrowed Navy uniform and managing to successfully avoid Jack, I had not been detected and was able to leave the ship along with the other crew members. I made sure I followed last so that I could sneak off at the first opportunity. As soon as I was away from the crew, I started searching for one of those big fancy dresses all the ladies seemed to wear. I eventually found one that had been hung out to dry and slipped it on, stowing my Navy uniform safely behind a large statue outside a Blacksmiths. I may need it later.<p>

As I wandered through the town, wondering where I could get some food, I overheard the conversation between a couple of townsfolk.  
>"Are you attending the hanging of that pirate tomorrow?" someone asked<br>"Yes, Sparrow isn't it? The pirate who threatened Miss Swann and then almost escaped?" another replied.  
>"Yes that's the one. Good riddance to him I say!"<br>"Here here!"  
>Suddenly food did not seem so important. Jack was to be hung? I knew he had been brought back to Port Royal but I hadn't even thought of what would become of him. Surely I hadn't thought he would just be allowed to walk away freely?<br>"Oh Jack." I sighed quietly. Adopting my poshest voice, I approached the people who were talking about the hanging.  
>"They caught him then?" I asked<br>"Indeed! I guess this is the day we shall always remember as the day we caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" one man mocked. I bit back an angry retort. I had to act like a pirate-loathing woman. Instead I laughed, hoping it did not sound as forced as it was.  
>"Oh yes, he deserves his fate." I lied. "When is the hanging?"<br>"Tomorrow noon."  
>"Thank you, sir." I nodded politely and walked off. I had been tempted to ask where it was, but figured that would give me away. From my experience, places only had one place for hangings. I would most likely be able to find it by following the rest of the townsfolk there. The hanging of a pirate would be the most excitement they would have for quite some time I imagined.<p>

As I suspected, shortly before noon, I followed more than half the town up to a fort. Jack stood near a noose. I took a place near the back of the crowd. I would need the people to act as a barrier to stop myself running towards Jack when… I shook my head. It hurt to think that these were his last few minutes. I watched him as the speech began.  
>"Jack Sparrow…"<br>"_Captain_, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." I muttered to myself. The man speaking ran through a list of Jack's so-called crimes. At the mention of impersonating a cleric of the church of England, I saw Jack laugh silently to himself. It was the most emotion I had seen him display all day. It was as if the man was accepting his fate. He realised he couldn't escape this time. As the speech ended, the drums grew faster. A man with a cape and feathered hat pushed past me and through the crowd to the gallows, ignoring the protests of the people.  
>"Move!" he cried. As the drumming stopped, the hangman pulled the leaver and the ground beneath Jack fell away. Just in time though, the man with the hat had thrown a sword with perfect aim. It landed just below Jack's feet, providing him with a foothold. The man engaged in battle with the hangman as several Navy men, led by the Commodore, pushed through the crowds. The hangman was fighting with his axe and eventually managed to knock the man's sword from his hands. The man, who I now recognised as Turner, ducked as the axe was swung and by some stroke of luck it cut Jack's rope, freeing him. In the confusion, Turner launched himself at the hangman and pushed him off the platform. I resisted the urge to laugh as the bulky hangman sailed through the air and landed right on top of the Navy men and the Commodore!<p>

Meanwhile, Jack had fallen to the ground and had managed to cut the ropes around his hands on the sword Turner had thrown. He pulled the rope free from around his neck just as Turner flipped off the platform and grabbed the other end of the rope. Together they ran, using the rope to trip more Navy men and pull a couple of them into a stone column. They managed to get a bit further in their escape but then they were surrounded by the remaining Navy men who had their weapons ready to attack. I was unable to get close enough to hear the words exchanged between the men, but I did see Elizabeth join Jack and Turner in the middle of the circle. The Navy men lowered their weapons and more words were exchanged. That's when I saw Jack look up and I followed his gaze. I smiled. _Cotton's parrot._ I would recognise that daft bird anywhere; before Jack had left me on that island I had spent quite some time in Tortuga and knew Cotton and the parrot well. It seemed likely that the pair were part of the crew Jack had used when trying to take back the _Pearl_. The crew that had taken the ship during the battle at Isla de Muerta. Apparently they had come back for their Captain.

Jack took this as his cue to leave and walked over to a wall, halting to make his usual parting line.  
>"This is the day that you will always remember as the day that…"<br>I gasped as he fell backwards over the wall and ran forwards as did the others. I looked over and saw him resurface from the water.  
>"Idiot. He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!" said one of the Navy men. I raised my eyebrows and smirked as the <em>Pearl<em> appeared round the corner. _Yeah… nowhere to go! _I thought to myself, my smirk turning into a small smile. Jack would be safe now.

As I turned to leave, I overheard the Navy men asking the Commodore what action they should take.  
>"I think we can afford to give him one day's head start." Was the response. I grinned to myself. I knew that the Navy uniform would come in handy again!<p> 


	5. Joining the Crew

**_Here you go :) New chapter for you all to enjoy! Oh and before you do please think about this. I am not sure how to end the third film. So, do you want Jack and Angelica to come together or would you rather them stay separate? Could do with hearing what me lovely readers want as I have several possible endings that could work. Speaking of me lovely readers, thanks to those even lovelier reviwers!  
><em>**_StarfishOnTheBeach  
><em>_Sparrangelica64  
>Pirate-on-Fleet-Street<br>Pencil37  
>Donna<br>**Cheers me lovelies, please enjoy, **_**R&R_, and let me know how you want them to end via PM or review! (Don't worry, still a long way from ending it but just so I know where I'm going!) Oh also, you can now follow me on twitter,_ MsAngelicaS_, for updates on when I have drafted, revised and am planning to publish stories or when I am creating new ones etc :) _**

* * *

><p>About a year later I was wandering through the town when I heard a familiar voice. Or three, to be precise.<br>"Jack Sparrow!" _Giselle_.  
>"I haven't seen 'im in a month." <em>Scarlett<em>.  
>"When you find 'im will you give 'im a message?" Giselle slapped the lad asking. <em>Young Turner!<em> I recognised him instantly. Naturally he would search Tortuga first, even if he wasn't here Jack stopped by so often that someone was bound to know where he was. Having said that, it is Jack Sparrow we are talking about, it wouldn't surprise me if no one knew his whereabouts.

I followed the lad as best I could without being detected. Eventually he found a man by the dock who said he had seen a ship with black sails not far south of here. He didn't know about Jack, but he said the ship would be there. He offered the Turner lad a ride there which I thought was pretty decent of him. I wanted to join them, but I still wasn't ready to engage in conversation with Jack which would be unavoidable if I went with the lad. So I watched as the pair sailed off.

A few evenings later I was in the Tavern when _he_ walked in. _Jack Sparrow_. Accompanied by the ever faithful Joshamee Gibbs. They ordered their drinks then settled at the other side of the room, Gibbs at one table signing up a crew and Jack at another in the corner, leaning against the wall, his feet on the table as he played with his compass. I was tempted to go and sign up, but I was still not ready to talk with Jack properly and it was inevitable that Gibbs would recognise my voice so I simply watched. Of course, this was Tortuga and even signing up a crew couldn't go smoothly. The now-former Commodore turned up and was trying to join the crew. Jack tried to hide behind a plant. _Oh yeah, you're invisible now, Jack!_ That's when the drama began. The former Commodore pushed over the table Gibbs was sitting at.  
>"So, am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?"<br>Meanwhile, said Captain Jack Sparrow was attempting to leave, still hiding behind his plant. _Cos that's not at all suspicious!_ I rolled my eyes. The former Commodore saw him too, not that I was surprised.  
>"Or should I just kill you now?" He asked, pointing the gun at Jack. I gasped.<br>Jack was standing by a post and lowered the plant. He moved one side of the post and then the other. Wherever he went, the gun followed.  
>"You're hired." He said at last.<br>The former Commodore smirked. "Sorry, old habits and all that." His finger was about to push the trigger when a couple of the new recruits moved his arm so that the shot bounced off of a chandelier and hit one man's bottle of rum. He proceeded to hit the man next to him and so the evening ended in traditional Tortuga fashion. With a fight. Everywhere I looked, men were shoving and hitting each other. Jack, being Jack, put the plant in a nearby barrel and went to Gibbs.  
>"Time to go." He told his first mate.<br>"Aye!"  
>Together they began to leave, Jack taking various hats and trying them on as he went. Where was his I wondered?<p>

The former Commodore was in a sword fight with a few men when a new pirate ran in and started fighting with the men who were against the former Commodore who was, at present, consuming more rum.  
>"Come on, then! Who wants some?" I rolled my eyes. He was more than a little drunk. "Form an orderly line and I'll have you all, one by one. Come on, who's first?"<br>The new pirate, who was standing next to him, suddenly grabbed the bottle of rum from him and smashed it over his head. He fell to the ground.  
>"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" He said. No, hold on a moment. Not <em>he<em>…_she!_ I recognised the voice, as hard as she was trying to disguise it. _Elizabeth Swann_. Last I saw of her she was safe with young Turner in Port Royal so what was she doing in Tortuga? Then again, hadn't the lad been here just a few days ago too? Whatever was going on, it involved Jack. I had to get on the _Black Pearl_.

"Captain Sparrow?"  
>"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard." Jack responded, only looking at the "lad", or rather, <em>lass<em>, briefly.  
>"I'm here to find the man I love."<br>I laughed to myself as Jack paused in his tracks. Gibbs also stopped and turned to look at the "lad".  
>"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." <em>Bastard<em>.  
>"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow." Ah, so the Turner lad's name was William, after his father.<br>Jack finally turned to look at the person talking. "Elizabeth!" His voice was barely more than a whisper. He turned to Gibbs. "Hide the rum." I laughed again, remembering how Elizabeth had burned all the rum on the island that time. Gibbs nodded and took Jack's bottle before boarding the ship.  
>Elizabeth asked again about the whereabouts of Will. Jack claimed it was nothing to do with him that the lad had ended up on Davy Jones' ship. Believable. <em>Not<em>. I glazed over for the rest of the conversation. Jack was in trouble with Davy Jones, and I would bet it had something to do with Jones raising the _Pearl_ for Jack, 13 years ago. I saw Jack hand Elizabeth his compass and then I boarded the ship. They wouldn't mind one extra recruit, and it wasn't likely that I would have to talk to anyone. Besides, I had managed to avoid Jack on the _Dauntless_ before so I was confident that I could do it again. It would just be nice to be near him, even if I did not wish to be with him just yet. Every time I was with him in that way, my heart always got broken. Not this time. I wouldn't get involved with him; I would just be on his ship. At least being on the sea was something. Nothing could match the feeling of being out on the open ocean.

The next morning as the crew, which included myself, were scrubbing the decks, I overheard a conversation between Gibbs, Elizabeth and Jack. Papers, signed by Cutler Becket. I cringed. The East India Trading Company loathed pirates and we, in turn, loathed them. They thought that young Will Turner was working for Beckett, wanting the compass.  
>"He wants the chest." Said Jack, a dark look on his face. I wasn't stupid. I knew the legends of the chest of Davy Jones as well as any other pirate. If Beckett got hold of the chest, he would control the sea.<br>"A truly discomfiting notion, love." Jack informed Elizabeth and I couldn't help but nod my silent agreement.  
>"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate." Added Gibbs. <em>Or <em>her_self_, I added silently.  
>As Gibbs left, Jack questioned Elizabeth as to how she got hold of the papers.<br>"Persuasion." She responded curtly.  
>"Friendly?"<br>"Decidedly not."  
>Jack walked away, reading the papers. Apparently they were for a full pardon and commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company.<br>"As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack muttered, but he pocketed the documents none the less.  
>"Jack, the letters, give them back."<br>"No." He said. "Persuade me." Was it my imagination or was he being a tad flirtatious? I shook my head slightly and stood up having finished with the deck. How _dare_ Jack flirt with some other woman?  
>Elizabeth wasn't having any of it though. She walked off and leaned on the edge of the boat, looking down at the water. At least that was something. I still didn't like the woman though.<p>

Jack was not to be deterred though. I knew from experience that he could be quite charming when he wanted something, so I clung to the hope that he just wanted something from Elizabeth and that he was not harbouring some secret love for her. Later that day, Elizabeth was sitting quietly on the steps and Jack walked around to her, sitting down with her.  
>"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled."<br>She looked at him and looked away. "I just thought I'd be married by now." She replied quietly. I felt a momentary flash of sympathy for her. Engaged to Will Turner it seemed, and they were forced to wait by whatever had come up that involved Jack. He uncorked his rum and handed it to her. She took a swig.  
>"You know, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship, and being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a "marr-i-age" right here. Right on this deck. Right… now!" He said, looking at her as if she was an animal. All sympathy for "Lizzie" vanished there and then, replaced by loathing for both her and Jack as well as sorrow. What did Jack see in her? What did she have that I didn't? Thankfully she declined.<br>"No thank you."  
>"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us." <em>Oh sure Jack, sorry to burst your bubble you bastard but you are a pirate and she is from the world of the upper class. You two couldn't be more different if you tried!<em>  
>"You will come over to my side, I know it." He persisted.<br>"You seem very certain."  
>"One word, love. Curiosity. One day, you won't be able to resist."<br>I rolled my eyes. Then Elizabeth was talking to Jack.  
>"There will come a moment when you have the chance to do the right thing."<br>"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by." I stifled a laugh. That was my Jack. _My_ Jack? I frowned, confused by my forwardness. Wasn't I determined not to fall for him again?  
>But now it was Elizabeth's turn to persist.<br>"Curiosity. You're going to want it. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like."  
>"I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack said, turning to her. He wasn't talking about doing the right thing now. I watched in heartbroken horror as the pair leaned closer together, no longer hearing Elizabeth's words. At the last moment though, Jack pulled back and Elizabeth walked off.<br>"I'm proud of you, Jack." She said, although I could swear her voice suggested that she, too, had been tempted. I frowned. Jack was staring at his hand. Why?  
>Suddenly a cry of "Land ho!" distracted my train of thought, and I was further distracted by Jack.<br>"I want my jar of dirt!" He whimpered. Jar of dirt? Just when I thought that man couldn't get any crazier!


	6. The Chest

_**Wow not even a day since I uploaded the last chapter and here's the next! I must love you all ;) **_  
><em><strong>Thank you to the people who left nice reviews and to the person who left an anonymous "hate" review I would just like to say if you don't like it, no one is forcing you to read it, if you can't say anything nice, don't say anything. Constructive criticism is good, full blown criticism is not. I have made my mind up about ifwhen they will interact (they will ;) ) but now I need you all to let me know if you want them to be together at the end of not cos Jack being Jack could abandon her again or they could get together for a bit. Cheers me lovelies! Oh and they will be meeting in another 5 chapters time (already drafted, just need to revise a lot due to changes) but there may be someone else she has interaction with in 2 chapters time... wait and see ;)  
>Oh and follow me on twitter if you would! <strong>_**MsAngelicaS_ :D_**

* * *

><p>Most of the crew stayed on the ship, but I went to the island in the longboat with Jack, former Commodore, Pintel and Ragetti. Annoyingly Elizabeth came too. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Pintel and Ragetti, arguing first about the rowing speed and then about how to pronounce "kraken". Like it really mattered?<p>

Once we were on land, Jack placed a jar of dirt in the boat and took a shovel. So _that_ was his jar of dirt. But why did he have it in the first place? He was a confusing man.  
>"Guard the boat. Mind the tide. Don't touch my dirt." He told Pintel, Ragetti and myself before walking away with Elizabeth and the former Commodore, Elizabeth following the compass. I ignored the foolish antics of Pintel and Ragetti, instead keeping my eyes trained on the threesome further out on the island. It wasn't long before they started digging. As they did, I heard a noise out on the ocean and looked around. <em>A ship, plunging into the water<em>. I froze in horror and then all three of us ran. Only one ship did that. _The Flying Dutchman_. I wasn't sure where the other two were running, but I ran to the threesome who had, by now, uncovered the chest and had their ears pressed to it.  
>"It's real!" Elizabeth seemed shocked.<br>"You actually were telling the truth!" The former Commodore was equally shocked.  
>"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised." I nodded, agreeing with Jack's words. It was true, as unlikely as it seemed. He was actually a pretty honest man, even if he could be a lying bastard sometimes. It seemed someone didn't agree with me though…<br>"With good reason!" We all looked around to the source of the voice. _Young Turner!_  
>"Will!" Elizabeth whispered, running to her lover. I wanted to cringe at their embrace and affectionate kiss and yet I couldn't bring myself to do anything but wish it was Jack and I. How I longed for him to hold me like that again… I scolded myself for thinking such things, turning my attention to the former Commodore who was looking on enviously. No wonder, Elizabeth had chosen Will over him. Poor guy. Jack seemed pretty neutral which surprised me. Hadn't he seemed besotted by dear "Lizzie" just a short while ago? Or was it as I had hoped and he had simply been charming her to get something? I snapped myself back to the conversation. Will was saying that Jack tricked him onto Jones' ship. Elizabeth seemed shocked, the former Commodore and myself were not so shocked.<br>"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth advanced towards Jack, clearly furious.  
>"Pretty much. Time and tide, love." I smiled to myself, loving Jack's "couldn't care less" attitude to it all.<p>

Young Turner knelt down by the chest, key in hand. He said that he was going to kill Jones. Jack pointed his sword at him, saying that they couldn't kill Jones because then there would be no one to call his "terrible beastie" off the hunt. So it was true that the kraken was hunting Jack. That wasn't good at all. Will stood up and backed off, but then grabbed Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack. Then the former Commodore got involved, drawing his own sword and pointing it at Will.  
>"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually!" Jack said, going to get the chest. The former Commodore brought his sword around to point it at Jack who backed off and pointed his sword at Will again. It turned out that he was after the chest too. He would give it to Beckett and get his life back. Then, as men do, all three began banging away with their swords, Elizabeth screaming and shouting pathetically. I just watched the four of them, a bemused expression on my face. I made a mental note in my mind.<br>_Jack, wants to square his debt with Jones, doesn't want to stab the heart because of the kraken.  
>Will, wants to stab the heart to kill Jones and free William, his father, and keep his promise to him.<br>Commodore, wants to take the heart to Beckett to get his life back, doesn't want to stab the heart so Beckett has control of the sea.  
><em>What a drama! And Elizabeth was the bloody drama queen!

Will was knocked to the ground and Elizabeth ran to his side.  
>"Guard the chest!" Was all he said before he was back on his feet and running to rejoin the fight.<br>"No!" she yelled indignantly. "This is barbaric!" I rolled my eyes as she continued yelling. Eventually she stopped, realising it would do no good. She started throwing rocks at them instead but she had incredibly bad aim.  
>"Enough!" she yelled at last. Did she really expect them to hear her and stop? Apparently so, for when they didn't she performed some pathetic fainting act, crying "Oh, oh, the heat!" before dropping to the ground. When she realised it wasn't going to do any good she sat up cross legged and folded her arms. That's when Pintel and Ragetti ran past with the chest. I set chase immediately and Elizabeth followed on behind.<p>

As we chased Pintel and Ragetti through the forest we heard a bell start chiming. I looked up as I ran and saw some old church ruins with two men fighting on top. I didn't recognise either of them as Jack so therefore figured that it was former Commodore and young Turner. _Where's Jack?_ I wondered, slightly concerned and unconsciously slowing down as my eyes searched for him. As the bell stopped chiming, a third figure clambered out onto the ruins. I nodded, glad he was alright, then realised I had slowed down and sped up again. Somehow Elizabeth and I managed to pass the chest thieves and came up in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. I rolled my eyes as she grasped for her sword, realising it wasn't there. I drew my own just as Pintel and Ragetti drew theirs.  
>"Hello, poppet." Pintel said to Elizabeth then he smirked, including me in said smirk. They advanced on us and despite having my sword at hand I backed up alongside Elizabeth. I couldn't take them both at once however good I was with a sword! They may be utter fools but they weren't half bad when it came to fighting. Then we heard a loud thunder noise and a clanging of swords. We all looked over and saw a large wheel rolling through the forest. The former Commodore and young Turner stood fighting on top of it as it rolled. Jack was running madly behind. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head in amusement. I saw Pintel and Ragetti look at each other and shrug. As soon as the wheel and Jack had passed, they started advancing on me and Elizabeth again. I was just about to meet their swords with mine when an axe sailed through the air, past my head, and planted itself in a tree next to me. We stared at it for a brief moment, then looked round as we heard yells behind us. <em>Davy Jones' crew!<em> I paled and started backing away, Elizabeth doing the same. Pintel and Ragetti gave her their swords then turned and ran off with the chest. We ran after them, this time to get away from the slimy crew!

Unfortunately this was when Pintel and Ragetti decided to have one of their not-so-rare moments of foolishness. They were forced to drop the chest as it bashed into a tree between them. Why didn't they just move out of the way of it? We all stopped, looking first at the chest and then at Jones'… creatures. One of them brought his sword towards us which Elizabeth deftly blocked with both swords she was holding. We ran again, taking it in turns to pass the three swords between us, yelling "sword" when were in need of one. If it hadn't been a life or death situation I may have found it quite entertaining! We managed to lead the fight in a circle back to the chest where Elizabeth and I held off the creatures whilst Pintel and Ragetti picked it back up. Then we were all running once more.

We were on the beach now, Jack and the longboat in sight. Pintel and Ragetti kept running with the chest, Elizabeth and I combining running with fighting. We stopped and stared as the wheel from earlier rolled past, crushing a few of the creatures, and finally stopped and fell a few feet away. As soon as it landed, the fight was back on and the crushed creatures were getting back to their feet. Gradually we all made our way back to the longboat. Elizabeth gasped and rushed to Will who had been hit over the head with an oar by Jack. Some may have thought it an accident, but each of the men wanted the chest for himself as well as to keep it away from the creatures so I highly doubted it was accidental.  
>"Leave him lie!" Jack ordered Elizabeth as she tried to help Will. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with." His expression was grim as we all backed away from Jones' crew. We were surrounded and they were too close for us to get the longboat out to sea to make our escape.<br>"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth garbled. _Well done clever clogs!_ I rolled my eyes.  
>"Not with the chest." The former Commodore agreed. <em>Wow, another genius!<em> I bit back a sarcastic retort. "Into the boat." He told us, reaching in and grabbing the chest.  
>"You're mad!" Elizabeth told him, shocked.<br>"Don't wait for me." He ordered, before running back in the direction of the woods, banging swords with a few of the creatures as he went.  
>"I say we respect his final wish!" Jack stammered.<br>"Aye!" agreed Pintel. I nodded my agreement and we all turned and piled into the longboat.


	7. The Kraken

_**Yep got a lot of chapters written at the mo so a bit of an overload until there is some interaction (which is in the one after this, although that interaction is not with Jack. Yet!) Hehe please **_**R&R**_**!**_

* * *

><p>Back on board the <em>Pearl<em>, Will eventually came round.  
>"What happened to the chest?" He asked quickly.<br>"Norrington took it to draw them off." Elizabeth informed him. I briefly noticed some form of regret or sadness in her voice, but I was too busy making a mental note of the former Commodore's name. _Norrington_. Much easier to refer to him as Norrington than "former Commodore" all the time!

Pintel and Ragetti were having another one of their silly arguments as they pulled the longboat up.  
>"You're pulling too 'ard!" Pintel said.<br>"You ain't pulling 'ard enough!" Ragetti retorted.

Meanwhile, Jack was wandering around clutching his jar of dirt.  
>"Where's the commodore?" Gibbs asked<br>"Fell behind." Jack told him, no regret in his voice. Not surprising really.  
>Gibbs stopped. "My prayers be with him." He whispered. "Best not wallow in our grief!" He followed Jack up to the helm. "The bright side is you're back, and made it off free and clear." I think he spoke too soon. No more than a second after the words were out of his mouth, a loud noise made us all look round. A ship was rising up out of the water. <em>Oh help!<em> I thought to myself. Everyone else gasped and moved back. As if that would do anything!  
>"Lord on high, deliver us." Gibbs drew a cross over his chest with his hands. I nodded my agreement to his sentiment and my hand rose instinctively to the gold cross necklace I always wore around my neck. A chill ran down my spine as I saw Davy Jones standing watching, many of his creatures standing on the edge of the ship taunting us.<br>"I'll handle this, mate." Jack walked past Gibbs, a grin on his face. _A grin? In a situation like this? _Would Jack never cease to amaze me?  
>"Oi, fishface!" <em>Great start Jack.<em> I thought, sarcastically. I watched bemused as he held his jar of dirt above his head. Jones turned to look and narrowed his eyes.  
>"Lose something? Eh? <em>Scungilli!<em>" Jack continued, the jar still held high. All the crew cringed as he toppled down the steps. He had been walking along the whole time he spoke, not looking where he was going. He seemed unharmed though.  
>"Got it!" he held the jar of dirt up before standing up himself. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?" I bit my lip to hold back a laugh. "Look what I got. <em>I got a jar of dirt, I got a jar of dirt. And guess what's inside it?<em>" He chanted._ Umm, could it be dirt, Jack?_ I shook my head and then stopped, my eyes widening as realisation dawned on me. _No… it couldn't be… could it?_ Had he somehow got the heart from the chest and put it in the jar?  
>"Enough!" spat Jones, and the <em>Pearl<em>'s crew retreated further as the _Dutchman_'s guns came out.  
>"Hard to starboard." Jack murmured.<br>"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled.  
>"Brace up the foreyard!" Will yelled.<br>Everyone sprang into action. The _Dutchman_'s guns fired. One of the shots hit the back of the _Pearl_.  
>"She's on us!" Pintel yelled as he and Ragetti ran up the steps to the helm.<br>More cannon shots. More hits. Jack pushed Gibbs away from the helm and took it himself, still holding his jar of dirt.  
>The crew were rushing around, urging the <em>Pearl<em> to make it through this for us, to get us away. I prayed we could, but I didn't hold much hope. When I chanced a glance behind us, I was surprised to see how much distance we had already put between us and the _Dutchman_. Maybe we _could _get away! The _Pearl_ was supposed to be the fastest ship in the Caribbean, but I hadn't imagined for a moment that she could be faster than the _Dutchman_!

Just as I noticed the increasing distance, others began to notice too.  
>"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth said.<br>"Aye. We've got her!" grinned Gibbs.  
>"We're the faster?" questioned young Turner.<br>"Against the wind, the _Dutchman_ beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But _with_ the wind…"  
>"We rob her advantage." Finished Will.<br>"Aye." Gibbs confirmed.

A short while later, Marty called out.  
>"They're giving up!" The crew all cheered. Jack simply stood, smiling, holding the jar of dirt.<br>Young Turner went up to him. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her we can take her. We should turn and fight."  
>"Why fight when you can negotiate? All one needs is the proper leverage." Jack smirked, placing his jar of dirt down and patting it. I hid a grin. That only confirmed my suspicions that Jack had stolen the heart and hidden it in said jar of dirt. Unfortunately, young Turner may be good with a sword but he himself was not so sharp. His eyes narrowed in confusion at the jar of dirt, clearly thinking Jack was crazy. A sudden lurch sent the whole crew toppling to the ground. There was a smash as the jar of dirt fell to the ground. Jack rushed to it, scrambling in the dirt. <em>Where is the heart?<em> I wondered.  
>"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Jack panicked, scratching around frantically.<br>"We must have hit a reef!" yelled out one crew member whose name I didn't know.  
>A few of us ran to the side and looked down.<br>"No. It's not a reef!" yelled Will. He rushed to Elizabeth. "Get away from the rail!" He ordered us all as he dragged his beloved back.  
>"What is it?" Elizabeth questioned him.<br>"The kraken." The short answer was enough to put the fear back in all of us.  
>Orders were flying about once more, most of them from young Turner who claimed to have seen the kraken before. Sometimes I may have questioned taking orders from someone so young, but he seemed sure of himself so I didn't hesitate.<br>Everyone silenced in shock as the giant tentacles rose up over the ship. How long would it take before we could attack?  
>"Will!" Elizabeth cried.<br>"Fire!" cried Will. The words were barely out of his mouth before the cannons went off.  
>"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship." Will took Elizabeth by the arm.<br>"There's no boats." She replied. I looked around and, sure enough, they had been destroyed. Funny though, I had thought we had more?  
>Will thought quickly and ordered all the gunpowder to be loaded into nets. He handed Elizabeth a gun.<br>"Whatever you do, don't miss." He told her.  
>"As soon as you're clear." She nodded grimly.<br>Some French crewman informed Gibbs that there were only six barrels of gunpowder. He, in turn, informed Will of this fact. He wasn't fazed.  
>"Then load the rum." He ordered, walking back up to the deck. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the seriousness of it all. He must be the only male pirate I have ever come across who doesn't live off the stuff! Gibbs watched him go, horrified at having to get rid of the precious rum. Then he noticed all the pirates looking at him for his judgement call.<br>"Aye, the rum too!" He agreed, turning away as if he was about to cry. The crew followed orders, but they were moaning as they loaded their precious stock.

As I ran around helping everyone, I had a sudden thought. _Where is Jack?_ I looked around, he wasn't below deck. I ran on deck. Not there either. I ran up to the helm. No sign of him. I was about to go back down to the deck when I saw a longboat quite some distance from the ship. I stared out. _Bastard!_ I thought. He had left us all to die. As I walked down the steps, I saw Elizabeth looking out.  
>"You coward!" she whispered. For once I agreed with her. Only the two of us seemed to have noticed though. There was another sudden lurch and my stomach clenched in anticipation of what was to come. I hoped the nets were ready, more than likely we had angered it with the wounds we inflicted with the cannons. Below deck, men screamed like girls as they fell over. On deck, we clung to railings if we had not already fallen. Marty turned to Cotton.<br>"Not good!" he said. I rolled my eyes. _You don't say? _And then I rolled my eyes at myself. Even in what seemed to be my last few minutes my sarcastic streak hadn't failed to desert me.

I dared look over the side of the boat and bit back a scream as the tentacles rose up and dove through the cannon holes. Screams rose from below, one voice louder than the rest.  
>"Haul away!" <em>Will<em>.  
>"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs shouted.<br>Steadily the net rose up, Will clinging on. I thought briefly he was daft, but then realised that the kraken would only go for the net if someone was on it. It was a risky job, and I touched my cross as a silent prayer for him. Then I was busy avoiding tentacles and shooting at them with my pistol. They were on deck as well as below now and everywhere I looked was chaos. Men were dragged off, yelling at us to shoot them. None of us could bring ourselves to do it, even though it would probably have been far better than letting them suffer at the hands, uh… tentacles, of the kraken.

I looked up at the net. Will was hanging by his foot. _He's stuck!_ I realised, feeling sick. The net of explosives was our only hope, but we couldn't shoot while he was in the way. He pulled a dagger out and started cutting furiously at the ropes. Elizabeth raised the gun, ready to fire as soon as Will was free.  
>"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" He cried out. She wouldn't though, and I doubt I would have either. Suddenly Elizabeth screamed. I looked over as she was dragged backwards by a tentacle. I tried to get to the gun but another tentacle blocked my path. Somehow I got past it just as Elizabeth got back on her feet. Someone had managed to grab the gun but they were pulled up by the tentacle and the gun dropped on the top deck by the helm. Elizabeth started to run up the steps but the violent lurching of the boat caused her to fall and she had to crawl. I watched, heart in mouth, as she reached for the gun only for a foot to place itself on the gun. My eyes widened as she fought the boot and I looked up further, straining my eyes in the sunlight to see who was preventing her getting the gun. Then I grinned and an enormous weight was lifted off my shoulders. <em>Jack!<em> He looked down and removed his boot, picking up the gun as Elizabeth crawled up the final steps and grasped Jack's leg. At that moment, I didn't care about her actions. I didn't think "get off of him!" or anything like that. I just watched as Jack aimed the gun at the net. Finally young Turner broke through the rope and Jack raised the gun. Will fell to the ground just as the kraken took hold of the net. As its tentacles wrapped around it, Jack shot. The bullet flew through the air, hitting one of the barrels. It exploded, and its explosion caused a chain reaction. All the others exploded.

The sea monster groaned and the tentacles fell back to the depths. Bits of wood and tentacle burned on deck.  
>"Did we kill it?" Marty asked Gibbs.<br>"No. We just made it angry." I had been expecting that response, but it still hurt to hear it. "We're not out of this yet." He turned and walked towards Jack. "Cap'n, orders!"  
>"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack told him without hesitation.<br>Gibbs looked around. "Jack. The _Pearl_."  
>I blinked back the tears that had formed at my eyes as I watched Jack's forlorn face and heard the heartbroken way he replied. "She's only a ship, mate."<br>"He's right. We have to head for land." Elizabeth agreed, staring at Jack intently.  
>"It's a lotta open water." Pintel said.<br>"It's a lotta water." Ragetti repeated.  
>"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the <em>Pearl<em>." Will spoke up.  
>Gibbs nodded solemnly. "Abandon ship." He said at last. "Abandon ship or abandon hope."<br>I nodded silently, watching the way Jack didn't move. His eyes were trained on the ground. Never had I seen him look so vulnerable. If he had been aware of who I really was, I would have gone to him. I would have told him it was for the best. But he wasn't and therefore I couldn't. Instead I cast one last look around the _Pearl_, noticing the amount of bodies strewn around and how very few we now were in numbers. I cast my eyes down and clasped my hands, a short silence in honour of the lost ones. Then I turned and waited behind Gibbs, ready to climb down to the longboat. As I waited, I noticed that Elizabeth hadn't moved. She was still staring at Jack, watching as he walked slowly around, his eyes taking in every detail of his beloved ship. _A final farewell_,I thought sadly. She walked towards him as he looked up. I was still close enough to hear her words.  
>"Thank you, Jack."<br>"We're not free yet, love." _Love_. It was how he referred to every woman. Always had. So why was it that it bothered me more than ever when he said it to Elizabeth? Was it because I was afraid that he _did_ love her? I shook my head. Now was not the time for such thoughts.  
>"You came back." She told him. "I always knew you were a good man." I smiled softly. So many people thought Jack was a heartless bastard, which I admitted he was a lot of the time. But when it came down to it, his heart was in the right place. I had always known it and this wasn't the first time I had seen proof of it but for many, including Elizabeth, it was. My smile disappeared suddenly, replaced by a frown as Elizabeth stepped towards him and then leaned forwards, meeting his lips with hers. I felt sick watching him kiss her back.<br>"Prepare to cast off! There's no time to lose." Gibbs shouted out, bringing me out of my thoughts. I glared at Elizabeth's back before following Gibbs down into the longboat where we waited for _her_ and Jack to join us. "Come on Will, step to!" Gibbs told the younger lad who was paused on the way down. Realisation struck me. He must have seen the kiss too. And it was worse for him. For me it was just having to watch my ex lover who didn't realise I still loved him, nor that I was even there, kiss Elizabeth back. For him he had to witness his fiancée initiate a kiss with another man.  
>At last, Elizabeth climbed down into the longboat. <em>Managed to tear yourself away long enough to join us?<em> I thought, biting my tongue to keep the words from spilling out.  
>"Where's Jack?" Will asked, his tone neutral. <em>He saw<em>. I knew for sure now.  
>Elizabeth looked at him as he looked back, his expression neutral but his eyes holding a hint of accusation. She met his gaze, her eyes not failing her. She didn't look away as she said that he elected to stay behind to give us a chance. Maybe Jack was a better man than even I had thought? I blinked hard. Finally Elizabeth tore her gaze away from Will. She glanced down solemnly for a moment before looking up at Marty who was holding a rope, preventing the longboat from drifting away from the <em>Pearl<em>.  
>"Go!" she ordered him, before casting her gaze down once more. She looked how I felt, but I could summon up no sympathy for the traitor.<p>

I heard someone gasp and looked up, wishing I hadn't. The kraken had risen up behind the _Pearl_. I wanted to look away but I was transfixed as the monster took down the ship. _Took down Jack_. We all sat in horrified silence as we watched. It was over now. And yet, I wished it wasn't.


	8. Tia Dalma's

_**Ahh was so nice waking up this morning to some lovely reviews :') So thought I would treat you all to the next installment! Only short, but for those wanting to see some interaction here it is :) Well, at the end anyways :p Haha enjoy me lovelies, and don't forget you can follow me on twitter: MsAngelicaS  
>Not sure when I will post the next chapter, it's all ready soooo maybe tonight maybe tomorrow who knows? ;) <strong>_

* * *

><p>Candlelight lit the passage as we rowed down it. Pirates stood to the sides, humming sadly, their eyes matching the sounds they made. I noticed tears on some of their faces and fought to contain my own. They closed up behind us as we made our way to the small hut.<p>

Inside, we all took a seat. Candles were placed around the room. Young Turner seemed restless. He constantly dropped his dagger so it dug into the wood of the table, and then removed it only to drop it again. Under normal circumstances I would have found the sound incredibly irritating, but for once all emotions seemed to have deserted me save for the worst ones. _Sorrow. Grief. Longing. Regret._

Tia Dalma entered the room carrying a tray with mugs. In the middle of the mugs were two candles. She offered the tray to Elizabeth.  
>"Against de cold." She said softly. Elizabeth stared blankly for a moment before taking one of the mugs.<br>"And de sorrow." Tia Dalma offered me the tray. I took one in much the same fashion as Elizabeth although I knew that nothing could really help.  
>Tia Dalma knelt down by Will next. "It's a shame. I know you're tinking dat wid de <em>Pearl<em> you could have captured da devil and set free your father's soul."  
>"Doesn't matter now. The <em>Pearl <em>is gone, along with its captain."  
>"Aye. And already the world seems a bit less bright." Agreed Gibbs. "He fooled us all right til the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." He looked around at us all. "To Jack Sparrow."<br>"Never another like Captain Jack." Ragetti raised his mug.  
>"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Pintel raised his own.<br>"He was a good man." Elizabeth added, raising her mug to the toast.  
>Loathing was added to my emotions, but only very slightly. I didn't say anything as I raised my mug. Now it wasn't purely because I didn't want to be discovered, but because I didn't trust myself not to break down. It didn't matter now if anyone recognised me, but I would not show weakness. I was not like that. I fought back the threatening tears.<p>

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back…"  
>I looked up. Will was looking at Elizabeth. He was still clearly heartbroken by her betrayal, but he cared enough for her to put his own feelings aside. He wanted her to be happy even if it wasn't with him. He stood up. "Elizabeth." He whispered.<br>"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma cut in quickly. She looked at Elizabeth. "What would you… hm? What would any of you be willing to do, hm?" She looked around at us all. "Would you sail to de ends of de Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious _Pearl_?"  
>There was silence. Gibbs spoke first.<br>"Aye." He nodded.  
>"Aye." Pintel.<br>"Aye." Ragetti.  
>"Aye." Cotton. Or rather, Cotton's parrot.<br>I only nodded. I still couldn't trust my voice.  
>Elizabeth nodded. "Yes." She agreed.<br>Tia Dalma turned to Will. "Aye." He nodded.  
>She smiled. "All right. But if you go and brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end, den you will need a captain who knows dose waters."<br>We all glanced up at the steps as we heard footsteps walking down. We stood and gathered around the base of the stairs and our curiosity turned to amazement as the person appeared. _Barbossa_!  
>"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" He smirked, before taking a bite of his apple. A certain monkey ran over and perched itself on his shoulder. They both laughed.<p>

We had hope. Three of us had watched Barbossa die with our own eyes. Yet here he was, as alive as ever. If he was back from the dead, it was possible we could bring back Jack! We _would_bring him back, or die trying.

As we sat around that evening discussing plans, I went outside to get some air and look out over the river. The pirates and candles had gone now. Darkness was all that remained.  
>"We're coming Jack." I whispered. I turned as I heard footsteps behind me. It was Gibbs. He nodded at me then came to stand next to me as I returned to looking out into the distance.<br>"We'll get him back, Miss Angelica." He said softly. I turned to face him, startled. He saw the shock on my face and cracked the first hint of a grin I had seen from anyone since the ship had gone down.  
>"Aye, you thought no one knew did ye Miss? Don't worry, you're secret's safe. But I should warn you, it's that cross you wear what gave you away. Not quite sure how Jack didn't notice, but he had a lot on his mind. When we get him back, though, I'd hide it if I were you." I continued to stare at him. "I know how he's hurt you in the past and believe me it ain't been as easy for him as he'd have you believe. If and when he finds out, it should be you who tells him." I weakly smiled my thanks and he nodded.<br>"Now, come on inside Miss. We all need a good night's rest before we set sail in the morning."  
>I nodded and cast one last look into the distance before following Gibbs back inside the hut.<p> 


	9. Singapore

_**Oh my, can't believe I am about to say this but I actually have the whole thing written up now, just waiting to be revised! This is half way through for you guys now but I hope it gets better from now on! Gonna miss this story, but will try and spread out the uploading, maybe a chapter every two days? Not sure yet. Have Jackelica Alphabet to work on though, up to J is written for that now just need to revise them but will try and get G up for you all before I go to bed. Anyway, here is the new installment of There All Along! Please **_**R&R_ me lovelies!_**

* * *

><p>The next morning we set off a short while before sunrise. The plans were made and we all knew what we had to do. Barbossa came as our captain and Tia Dalma joined our voyage. I was glad she did, she knew more than all of us put together. She was obviously the one who had brought Barbossa back from the dead, proving her powers were second to none.<p>

Young Will Turner went ahead into Singapore. Barbossa had informed him of some navigational charts which were kept hidden in a temple. He would have the morning to get possession of those and then we would follow on that evening to attempt to get a ship, and hopefully a crew, from Sao Feng. Needless to say, the day passed slowly as we fretted about Will. Truth be told I only thought of Will a little, my thoughts were elsewhere. In Davy Jones' Locker to be precise. Gibbs seemed to understand as he came and stood next to me looking out over the sea. We smiled at each other, but it was the sort of smile that does not quite reach your eyes. I was fully aware of how close he and Jack were, the two were like brothers in a way.

It was dark when we arrived in Singapore, home of pirate lord Sao Feng. It had been decided that Elizabeth would row there, Barbossa was on land to meet her arrival and the rest of us had the brilliant job of wading through the murky waters to enter through an underground passage. As we got to a large metal gate under a bridge, we waited until Tia Dalma was on said bridge. Music started to play. That was our cue to start cutting. It didn't take long until we were able to remove the gate and clamber up through the hole and through the afore mentioned passage. This eventually brought us into a room just under Sao Feng's, just as Barbossa had said it would. We watched as a wooden device span round and one of the men pulled a lever. What it did I wasn't sure. Then we saw some giant of a man. Ragetti tried to run back the way we had come, but Gibbs grabbed his arm.  
>"None of that." He whispered. "If things don't go the way we want, then we're the only chance they've got." He threw Ragetti back in front of him against the wall. I hoped things would go according to plan, but who knows what will happen with pirates? We looked back to the giant who was shovelling coal onto a fire.<p>

We watched for a while longer before we ambushed. I say ambushed, but that suggests a lot of noise and fighting. There was neither. There were twice as many of us as them and so it was not difficult to bring them down. We were also quiet when creeping up on them so they didn't realise we were there until it was too late. The wooden device sounded. Then again when there was no response. Cotton was standing closest and took hold of the lever that had been pulled by the man earlier. I stifled a laugh at the site of Marty sitting on the giant to hit him over the head with his shovel. Small takes on big, small wins!

We all crowded round the table. Elizabeth and Barbossa's confiscated weapons had been retrieved by Ragetti and we lay them out on a table.  
>"It be time for us to put our differences aside." We heard Barbossa talking above. It didn't really sound as if it was going to plan.<br>"Wait for the signal." Gibbs told us as we selected weapons. As I pocketed a pistol, I looked around and narrowed my eyes. Ragetti was staring through a gap in the wooden slats of the floor. He turned to Pintel and pointed upwards.  
>"It's Elizabeth." He murmured. I screwed my face up in disgust.<br>As I pocketed another pistol I listened to what was going on above me. There was talk of the Brethren Court and the East India Trading Company. Sao Feng, I presumed, asked what any of us could do to which I heard Elizabeth respond sharply that we can fight. I hoped she would leave it at that; I was fully aware of Sao Feng's temper. Unfortunately Elizabeth was not and continued. The final straw was when she called him a coward. _Bad move_.  
>"Elizabeth Swann. There is more to you than meets the eye isn't there? And the eye, does not go wanting." I frowned in confusion. What was he getting at? I turned to look at Gibbs who stood beside me. He shrugged and then we both turned our ears back to the conversation above. "But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"<br>"Jack Sparrow." Young Turner answered without missing a beat. I turned to Gibbs, alarmed. If Will was there, that meant he had been caught trying to get the charts which meant that things were definitely _not_ going according to the plan. "He's one of the pirate lords." Will continued, ignoring the childish giggles of two girls.  
>"The only reason… I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead… is so I can send him back myself!" There was a loud clatter above. I raised my eyebrows at Gibbs.<br>"I think someone has a problem with Jack!" I whispered. He raised his own eyebrows and nodded in response. It was hard to tell in the dim light but I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile on his face caused by the oh-so-familiar feeling of holding back a laugh.  
>"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of either. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back." Barbossa hissed at the pirate Lord of Singapore.<br>There was a pause before Sao Feng spoke up again.  
>"So, you admit… you have deceived me." I frowned. Where did he get that from? Then I heard it. "Weapons!" he shouted.<p>

As we heard the cries of men and scraping of swords being unsheathed, Gibbs repeated Sao Feng's order to us. We unsheathed our own swords and held them ready to pass through the slats on cue.  
>"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable." Barbossa announced. <em>The cue.<em> Gibbs, myself, Pintel and Ragetti each threw a sword up. Barbossa and Elizabeth deftly caught one in each hand.  
>"Drop your weapons or I kill the man!" Sao Feng barked. Eyes widened. Will?<br>"Kill him. He's not our man." Barbossa informed him. Not Will. Then… who?  
>"If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?" Will asked. His question was answered seconds later by the sound of wood being pushed over and cries of "charge." From our limited view through the wooden slats of the floor, we could see navy uniforms lined with red. <em>The East India Trading Company!<em> We heard gunshots and swords banging together mixed with the yells and shouts of the men using them.

We thought quickly, securing bombs to the posts holding up the floor and retreated to the furthest end of the room to watch, hoping that we would not catch Will, Barbossa or Elizabeth in the explosion. Not that I would really have minded if Elizabeth got hurt after watching her kiss Jack… I shook my head, dispelling such thoughts. Now was not the time, we needed all of us to get Jack back. There were shouts as the bombs exploded and a bundle of uniformed men tumbled through the floor. We barely spared them a glance as we climbed up through the floor and joined in the fight, shooting pistols at, and banging swords with, anyone in uniform. The fight went out onto the streets and lasted for quite some time. It came to an end when there was a big explosion. It turned out the monkey had set off a firework which had landed in the hut which contained the rest of the explosives. Not bad!

We gathered quickly, thankfully none of our own were hurt although I couldn't say the same for Sao Feng's men.  
>"You have the charts?" asked Barbossa.<br>"And better yet." Will replied, throwing the charts to Barbossa. "A ship and a crew." _Brilliant!_  
>"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked, her voice seeming to hold genuine concern.<br>"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will and Elizabeth stared at each other for a moment.  
>"This way. Be quick." One of Sao Feng's men said. We all followed and I saw Will put his arm around Elizabeth as we ran after him. I was confused. One moment they seemed quite… cold towards each other and the next they were putting arms around each other? In truth things had not seemed quite right between then since the <em>Pearl<em> had been taken down by the kraken and I understood why. Will had seen the kiss, and deep down I think Elizabeth knew it by the way he had spoken and looked at her when she had joined us in the longboat. Still, I had more to think about than some lover's spat.


	10. The Journey

_**Seeing Jack sooooon and remember Gibbs advised her to hide her cross. Do you think she will take his advice or will she not? Eek gonna keep you in suspense for a couple days now ;) Love you all, please R&R and follow me on twitter: MsAngelicaS :D xxx**_

* * *

><p>The next day we sat shivering as the ship sailed through some land covered by ice.<br>From the other side of the ship, I overheard Pintel and Ragetti complaining.  
>"No one said anything about cold." Pintel said.<br>"I'm sure there must be a good reason for our suffering." Ragetti reasoned.  
>"Why don't that obeah woman bring Jack back the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel persisted.<br>"Because Barbossa was only dead." Tia Dalma said, her voice matching her steely gaze. "Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. De worst fate a person can bring 'pon himself… stretching on forever. Dat's what awaits at Davy Jones' Locker." She walked past without another word, leaving Pintel and Ragetti gazing after her.  
>"I knew there was a good reason." Ragetti said.<br>I sat numb, no longer purely because of the cold and the still fresh pain of losing Jack, but from Tia Dalma's words. Jack did not deserve to be punished. He did not deserve such a fate! Admittedly he had made mistakes in his life but so does everyone else. Gibbs, standing beside me, leaned over.  
>"Don't worry Miss, we be getting him outta there soon enough!" He whispered.<br>I turned to smile weakly at him, thanking him silently for the confidence in his voice although I knew it was the last thing any of us had. We didn't even know where we were.

Will had been fiddling with the navigational charts with one of Sao Feng's men since we set sail. He seemed confused by what he saw and consulted Barbossa.  
>"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" was it my imagination or did his voice hold a hint of irritation as he said "Captain Barbossa"? Barbossa either didn't hear it, or simply chose to ignore it.<br>"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" he asked.  
>"I reckon I seen my fair share." He said, turning to face them. "Happens on rare occasion. The last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't. And some say…"<br>"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." Interrupted Pintel, who looked suitably sheepish as Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him, annoyed for the interruption. "Sorry." He apologised.  
>"Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." Barbossa handed the charts back to Will. "It's getting back." He smirked, despite the seriousness of his words. Others seemed worried by this, but I wasn't. At least if we were in the land of the dead I would be with Jack. The ship sailed on through a large glacier. In all honesty it was rather spectacular to sail through, but at the same time the risks of it did not escape our minds.<p>

By the time darkness fell, we were well away from the ice and the cold. It was rather beautiful sailing under a black sky dotted with millions of twinkling stars, but I was saddened by it too. Jack and I had spent many nights sailing or lying under skies just like this. A sad lullaby played as we sailed. I stood leaning on the side of the ship, my gaze wandering between the sky, the sea and the distance. I looked round as I heard footsteps behind me. Will was walking over to Elizabeth who sat at the prow of the ship.  
>"How long do we continue not talking?" He asked her.<br>She hesitated.  
>"Once we rescue Jack everything'll be fine." She replied.<br>"Then we rescue Jack." I had to admit, despite everything Will clearly loved Elizabeth. I couldn't for the life of me see why, but I smiled slightly to myself at the way he was willing to give her up for her to be happy. I had noticed this before, I remembered, at Tia Dalma's just before Barbossa had come down the steps but yet I still found it incredibly… sweet of Will. He was a good lad, much like his father. Both of them had their hearts in the right place. _Much like Jack_. I realised with a pang of longing. Elizabeth had stood up and walked past Will by now. The lad walked forwards, looking out into the distance. I turned away to look back at the sea. I heard Tia Dalma behind me, her words aimed at Will.  
>"For what we want most, dere is a cost must be paid in de end." How true, I thought to myself. Then I frowned and turned. Will was running up to the other end of the ship. I followed him quickly, reaching him at the same time as Gibbs.<br>"Barbossa, ahead!" Will said, panic in his voice.  
>"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa said confidently.<br>"Lost?" Elizabeth was shocked.  
>"For certain you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found." Barbossa informed her. I nodded in agreement. That actually made a lot of sense. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was."<br>Gibbs looked down at the water.  
>"We're gaining speed." He informed us.<br>"Aye." Barbossa nodded.  
>"To stations!" Will commanded. "All hands to stations!" Everyone bar me and Barbossa was rushing around, clearly panicked by the situation. I glanced at Barbossa who smirked at me. I shrugged and rolled my eyes in response. I wasn't sure how I understood what he meant, maybe I had become accustomed to Jack's ways which were not dissimilar to how Barbossa spoke sometimes. Indeed, the way Barbossa had phrased what he had just said had been very Jack-like. But then, Gibbs had been around Jack for far longer than me and yet he had not seemed all that sure of what was happening.<br>"Rudder full. Hard aport! Gather way." Will was yelling his orders now.  
>"Nay! Belay that! Let 'er run straight and true!" Barbossa shouted.<br>Everyone ran to the prow of the ship and looked ahead.  
>"Blimey!" Ragetti said. As I joined them, I saw why and I, too, was thrown into panic. Not too far ahead, the water cascaded over an edge. They claim now that the world is round, but that edge certainly gave reason for doubt!<p>

"You've doomed us all." Elizabeth rounded on Barbossa.  
>"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll here." Barbossa responded.<br>Everyone rushed around as we grew closer to the edge.  
>"Hard aport!" Elizabeth cried.<br>Will grabbed the helm and attempted to steer the ship, God knows why he thought that would help us, the pull of the water was far too strong.  
>"Hold on!" He yelled, causing everyone to grab at anything they could, most of them screaming. As the boat tilted, Barbossa grabbed at a rope next to mine and laughed. I stayed silent, scared but, at the same time, not scared. This could be the end, but if it was at least I would have Jack. I would not be alone in the afterlife. The thought comforted me slightly as we fell.<p> 


	11. The Locker

_**Yay Jack's back! And he's recognized Angelica! Sorry this is pretty scripty again but I think you can guess they will be having a little chat in the next chapter so yeah once she is all out in the open things will be straying from the script more :)**_  
><em><strong>Thank you to my lovely reviewers :) Remember you can follow on twitter (MsAngelicaS) and please R&amp;R :)<strong>_

* * *

><p>We staggered, coughing and spluttering, onto a beach. Various parts of the ship lay scattered but the ship itself was most likely at the bottom of the sea somewhere. Gibbs came up next to me as I was looking around. Not that there was much to look at; <em>Sand. Sand dunes. Sea.<em>  
>"This trule is a godforsaken place." He muttered. Then Elizabeth joined us.<br>"I don't see Jack. I don't see anyone." She said, sounding almost as if she was going to cry.  
>Barbossa overheard us. "He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."<br>"And does it matter?" Will questioned. "We're trapped here by your doing. No different than Jack."  
>"Witty Jack is closer dan you tink." Tia Dalma said, stroking some white crab-type thing.<br>I strained my eyes, looking out into the distance and then I saw it. _Black sails!_ They were appearing over the horizon and as I watched, the rest of the _Pearl_ came into view, its Captain standing proudly upon the mast. My heart swelled to see him like that. Actually, my heart swelled to see him at all!

The _Pearl_ finished its ascent of the sand dune and slid down the side that we were standing on, gaining enough speed to continue sliding until it reached the sea. Everyone stared, amazed, at the sight of the man and ship that had been lost to the locker, the most amazed being those few of us who had seen them taken by the kraken. I had to say, the trip to the Locker had done the _Pearl_ the world of good; after the fights it had been in need of repair and now it was almost as good as new! Not that I was glad it was there of course, but at least some good had come of it.  
>"Impossible." One of Sao Feng's men said.<br>"Improbable." I whispered to Gibbs, who nodded and smiled slightly, his eyes still trained on the ship.  
>"Boat." Said Ragetti, pointing at it as it stopped.<p>

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me mama. It's Jack." Gibbs was the first of us to make his way over and I followed closely. Behind me, Elizabeth started to rush forwards but stopped and cast an awkward glance back at Will. As I followed Gibbs over, I remembered his advice and reached my hand up to the cross around my neck, planning to take it off and stow it safely in my pocket but instead I dropped my hand. I had spent too much time apart from Jack and the past few days had made me realise how much he meant to be.

We were all running forwards now and Jack had used a longboat to get onto the shore and was walking towards us.  
>"It's the Captain!" Pintel said, excitedly.<br>"A sight for sore eyes." Gibbs said. I smiled, the first proper smile I had made in days.  
>Gibbs reached Jack first.<br>"Jack!" He greeted the Captain.  
>"Mr Gibbs." Oh how lovely it was to hear his voice again!<br>"Aye, cap'n." We all stood to attention side by side.  
>"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions, then." Jack continued.<br>"Sir?" Gibbs asked, confused.  
>"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline upon my vessel. Why? Why is that, sir?"<br>"Sir, you're… You're in Davy Jones' Locker, cap'n." Gibbs whispered.  
>Jack's eyes wandered to look around him.<br>"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't." Jack said, although it was clearly news to him. As his eyes wandered again, they caught site of me. He stepped closer, peering at my face which was hidden by my hat which also covered my long hair. I wanted to look away, but I couldn't for two reasons. Firstly, it would be somewhat suspicious if I broke eye contact when he made it. Secondly, I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze from his. I was transfixed by his dark gaze. He stepped towards me, tilting his head to one side.  
>"Angelica?" he mouthed. I didn't do anything; didn't speak, didn't nod, didn't break eye contact.<br>"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa stepped out of the line, causing Jack to look up and away from me. No doubt we would discuss this later.  
>"Oh, Hector." Jack said cheerfully. "It's been too long. Hasn't it?"<br>Barbossa nodded. "Aye. Isla de Muerta, remember. You shot me."  
>Jack frowned, then shook his head. "No, I didn't." He gave a short, awkward laugh. Then he moved on. "Tia Dalma, out and about hey? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."<br>We all frowned.  
>"He thinks we're a hallucination." Said Will. Jack heard.<br>"William, tell me something: Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel, or rather, damsel in distress? Either one."  
>"No." replied Will.<br>"Well, then, you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here."  
>"Jack?" We all looked further down the line. Elizabeth had stepped out. "This is real. We're here."<br>Jack shifted uncomfortable, raising a finger. Then he turned and walked quickly back to Gibbs.  
>"The Locker, you say?" He whispered.<br>"Aye."  
>"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth persisted, walking towards Jack. He turned around.<br>"Have you, now? That's very kind of you." His voice was just a little sarcastic. He continued as he walked towards her. "But it would seem that as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."  
>"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa said, pointing at the <em>Pearl.<em> He smirked at Jack who stepped around him to stare out at the water.  
>"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the <em>Pearl<em>."  
>"Jack, Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones." Will walked to him. "He controls the <em>Flying Dutchman<em>."  
>"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth pleaded.<br>"De song has already been sung. De Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma joined them.  
>Jack looked at them all. "Leave you alone for a minute, look what happens. Everything's gone to pot."<br>"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs told Jack as he walked off.  
>"And you need a crew." Will added, causing Jack to stop in his tracks. He turned around to face us.<br>"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past." _Make that five_, I thought, wondering who the other four were. Well, the other three. One was Barbossa. His next words made me freeze. "One of you succeeded." He gestured at Elizabeth. We all turned to stare at her. She opened her mouth to say something and shut it again like a goldfish, looking suitable ashamed of herself. I shook my head, glaring at her.  
>"Oh, she's not told you." Jack said, a triumphant sort of grin on his face as he walked back towards us. "You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." He turned now to Tia Dalma. "As for you."<br>"Now… don't tell me you didn't enjoy it at de time." She played with his beaded beard. He grinned.  
>"Fair enough. All right, you're in." He moved down the line to Ragetti. "Don't need you. You scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty." He just grimaced at Pintel. "Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." He walked on and then caught sight of Sao Feng's men for the first time. "Who are you?" he asked.<br>"Tai Huang. These are my men." Replied the leader.  
>"Where do your allegiances lie?"<br>"With the highest bidder."  
>"I have a ship." Jack grinned.<br>"That makes you the highest bidder."  
>"Good man." Jack nodded then turned back to the rest of us. "Weigh anchor, all hands. Prepare to make sail." I grinned. Jack was back! As I turned to go to the <em>Pearl<em>, I saw Barbossa, Elizabeth, Will, Pintel and Ragetti walk towards Jack who had been looking at his compass.  
>"Jack." Barbossa said, distracting Jack from said compass. "Which way are you going, Jack?" Barbossa tapped on the navigational charts, God knows how they survived the fall. Jack didn't seem best pleased. Maybe the Locker meant his compass wasn't working? I shrugged and followed Gibbs to the longboat where we waited for the others to join us before rowing out to the <em>Pearl<em>.


	12. Returning

_**Moved away from the script a bit more in this one, whole scene of my own ;) Haha love to reviewers, you make me happy :D**_  
><em><strong>Oh and check me out on youtube (Jackelica) - I have started making some vids :) xx <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Trim that sail. Slack windward brace and sheet." Barbossa barked out orders, Jack repeating every word. "Haul the pennant line."<br>"Haul the pennant line." Jack repeated, again.  
>"What are you doing?" Barbossa asked Jack.<br>"What are you doing?" Jack asked Barbossa.  
>"No, what <em>are<em> you doing?" Barbossa asked Jack, raising his voice.  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing?" Jack asked Barbossa, raising his voice too.  
>"No, what <em>are<em> you doing?" Barbossa asked Jack, his voice raising even more.  
>"What are <em>you<em> doing?" Jack paused. "Captain gives orders on the ship."  
>"The Captain of the ship <em>is <em>giving orders." Barbossa said, menacingly. Jack frowned.  
>"My ship, makes me Captain."<br>"They be my charts."  
>"That makes you… "Chartman."" Jack informed him.<br>"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" I held back a laugh as Pintel got involved. Both Jack and Barbossa looked at him, most likely frowning.  
>"Sorry. I just thought with the Captain issue in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration." Pintel apologised sheepishly. "Sorry." He backed over to Ragetti as both Captains made their way up the steps to the helm.<br>"I'd vote for you." Ragetti said quietly.  
>"Yeah?" Pintel said, turning away and breathing loudly as if he had just run a mile.<p>

I watched as Barbossa pulled out a telescope and looked through it. Jack stepped up next to him, smirking, and pulled out his own, frowning as he realised how tiny it was, then walking away, head low. I worked along with the other crew members for a while until I heard footsteps come to stand beside me. I looked round. _Jack_. He gestured with his head for me to follow him which I did without hesitation. He led me into the Captain's quarters; he was sharing it with Barbossa for now but whilst Barbossa was up on deck it was Jack's. As he closed the door behind us, he reached out and removed my hat, allowing my hair to fall down my back.  
>"Angelica." He said, a slight smile forming at his mouth.<br>"Hello, Jack."  
>"How did you get off that island?"<br>"Sea turtles, mate." I grinned. "When you and Elizabeth were there, I was still there. I managed to sneak onto the _Dauntless_ when no one was looking and borrow a spare navy uniform." He frowned.  
>"I didn't see you."<br>"I didn't want to be seen."  
>"Fair enough." He paused. "How did you end up on the <em>Pearl<em>?"  
>"When you were last signing up a crew in Tortuga I joined."<br>"I don't remember you signing up?" He said, frowning again.  
>"There's a chance I didn't exactly sign up." I smirked, and was rewarded with one of his own.<br>"So, you've been here on my ship the whole time. How did I not notice?"  
>"You had a lot on your mind with the… that monster." I couldn't even bring myself to say it's name anymore.<br>"Aye." He nodded. "You saw it take me then."  
>Now I nodded. "Probably the worst thing I've ever had to watch." I said quietly.<br>"Honestly, it wasn't great having to endure it either." He leaned forwards as if sharing a secret. "Bloody bad breath!" I laughed softly. As the laughter died, I opened my mouth to talk to him something which had been bothering me for quite some time and then shut it again as my nerve failed me. Jack frowned. "What's wrong, love?" I looked at him. His eyes seemed to hold genuine concern. I took a deep breath before speaking.  
>"I saw you kissing Elizabeth, watched the way you flirted with her on the way to find the chest."<br>He raised his head and nodded slowly.  
>"And you're jealous?"<br>"No." I said quickly. "Just curious why you were acting in such a way with an engaged woman."  
>I wasn't sure he believed me, but he didn't say anything.<br>"Angelica, surely you realise by now that a man has… needs?"  
>I rolled my eyes. "And they don't care how many women they use to fulfil those needs." I finished for him. His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly.<br>"Not true."  
>I raised my eyebrows. "Me, Scarlet, Giselle, Anamaria, Elizabeth…" I counted the names off on my fingers.<br>"Angelica, I have never used you simply to fulfil said needs." He interrupted me. I tilted my head to one side, wanting him to continue. He opened his mouth briefly as if he was about to and then closed it again. He hesitated for a moment and then, before I knew what was happening, he had pulled me towards him and his lips had met mine, his arms wrapping around me to hold me close. I kissed him back, my own arms moving around his neck of their own accord. We may have still been in the Locker, but right now I felt as if I was in paradise.

As darkness fell that evening, there was nothing but vast emptiness. I leaned over the side of the boat to think back over the events of the day. So much had happened! We had rescued Jack, I had been kissed by Jack and I had spent quite some time being interrogated by the crew after I had walked out of the Captain's quarters. Thankfully Gibbs had filled them in on most of what had happened, but they still managed to come up with an awful lot of questions to ask me. I snapped out of my thoughts as my eyes caught sight of ghostly bodies floating in the water. I retreated a few steps and breathed deeply before returning to the edge of the boat. They would not, _could_ not, harm me. Then I saw lights in the distance. Gibbs came to stand beside me as we looked out, and Will beside him.  
>"They're not a threat to us. Am I right?" Will asked Gibbs.<br>"We are not'in' but ghosts to dem." Tia Dalma said from where she stood on my other side. Ragetti and Pintel were on her other side.  
>"It's best just let them be." Barbossa said softly from the other side of Will. Although we knew they meant no harm to us, it was chilling to sail through the masses of longboats, each with one or two people in, some of them holding lanterns. Their faces were passive, their eyes constantly looking as though they were in a trance. None of them paid us any attention. Then I frowned as one of the people looked familiar. I looked around as footsteps sounded. Elizabeth had come up from below deck and went to stand beside Barbossa. Her eyes took in the scene and then a smile lit up her face.<br>"It's my father. We've made it back!" she cried. "Father! Father, here, look here!" She called out, trying to get his attention. I felt a pang of sorrow for the girl. She may have killed my Jack, but she did not deserve to lose her father. Unfortunately it was already too late. I saw Jack come to stand on Elizabeth's other side, a concerned look in his eyes.  
>"Elizabeth." He said softly. She turned to look at him. "We're not back." He shook his head slightly, saying the words as gently as he could. I felt sorry for him having to be the one to tell her so, there was no easy way to do it. She stared at him, then turned away slowly, her smile and joy replaced by confusion and horror. Will tried to lean across Barbossa to get to her, but Elizabeth called out again.<br>"Father!" We all watched with equally pained looks on our faces. The man who I had thought familiar turned to look. I had recognised him from my brief time on the _Dauntless_ the previous year. Elizabeth walked past Jack now, keeping in line with her father.  
>"Elizabeth. Are you dead?" the man asked.<br>She shook her head. "No. No."  
>"I think I am." His voice was as pained as our faces.<br>"No, you can't be." Elizabeth said, desperately.  
>"There was this chest, you see. It's odd. At the time it seemed so important."<br>"Come aboard!" Elizabeth called.  
>"And a heart. I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. And you will sail the seas for eternity. The <em>Dutchman<em> must have a Captain. Silly thing to die for." Elizabeth's father looked away from us.  
>"Someone, cast a line." Elizabeth called behind to Marty. "Come back with us!" she cried out to her father. She rushed and snatched the line from Marty. She threw one end of the line out so it trailed over her father's longboat. "Take the line!" she ordered him.<br>He looked up at her, smiling sadly. I fought back tears. "I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth." He told her, his voice breaking.  
>"Father, the line! Take the line!" she was getting hysterical now, something which I would have mocked her for under any other circumstances but right now all I felt was sympathy for the girl. I still didn't like her, but that didn't mean that what she was going through was deserve or right. As the <em>Pearl<em> passed her father's longboat, the rope slipped off and into the water. Elizabeth ran to the top deck.  
>"She must not leave da ship!" Tia Dalma's voice rose, panic within it. We all rushed after Elizabeth.<br>"Please come with us! Please! No! I won't leave you!" Her desperate cries cut right through me. Will reached her first, taking hold of her before she could jump. He pulled her down from the ropes and held her close. He looked at Tia Dalma.  
>"Is there a way?" he asked.<br>She shook her head slowly. Solemnly. "Him at peace."  
>Behind Tia Dalma, we all stood with nothing but concern in our eyes. No more was said.<p>

The next day, I heard what I never thought I would hear a pirate say.  
>"No water. Why is all but the rum gone?"<br>"Rum's gone too." Gibbs added.  
>Elizabeth sat alone on the steps. She had not said a word since the previous night. Will was never far from her, although even he seemed at a loss for what to say. Tia Dalma came to stand between Will and myself.<br>"If we cannot escape dese doldrums before night, I fear we will sail on trackless seas. Doomed to roam da reach between worlds. Forever."  
>Gibbs came up to stand on my other side.<br>"With no water, forever looks to be arriving a mite too soon." He said glumly. Will moved from Tia Dalma's left to Gibbs' right.  
>"Why doesn't he do something?" he asked, staring up at Barbossa who stood at the helm, surverying the surroundings. Not that there was much to survey. <em>Water. Water. More water<em>.  
>"There's no sense to it." Gibbs said.<br>"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." He was referring to what the charts had said. _Sunrise sets, flash of green._  
>""Over the edge." Ah, it's driving me over the blooming edge." Gibbs muttered. "Sunrises don't set."<p>

I glanced up to where Jack was fiddling with the navigational charts. He spun one of the bits around.  
>""Up is down."" He read. "Well, that's just maddeningly unhelpful." He frowned. "Why are these things never clear?" It was my turn to frown then as he started talking to himself. What was going on? "What? Eh?" He paused. "Come again?" "That's just even more than less than unhelpful." My frown deepened. Gibbs came over to my side, shaking his head.<br>"The Locker is supposed to drive people mad." He muttered to me.  
>"Worrying considering Jack's always been mad." I murmured back.<br>"I love the sea." "I prefer rum. Rum's good." "Once every 10 years." "Even longer given the deficit of rum."  
>I turned to Gibbs. "Once every 10 years… isn't that how often Jones can step on land?" I asked.<br>"Aye, Miss. Sounds to me like Jack be deliberating stabbing the heart."  
>I bit my lip. My hand reaching up to clutch my gold cross. "I hope he doesn't." 10 years at sea and one day on land was no way to live. I was aware Jack often thought of becoming immortal, but that was no way to go about it.<br>"Oh, I like that." Jack said, grinning. Then he frowned. "Not sunset." He reached down to the charts and spun one of the dials. "Sundown. And rise. Up." He rose to his feet. "What's that?" he ran to one side of the ship. "What is that? I don't know. What do you think?"  
>Gibbs, Will and I joined Jack at the side.<br>"Where?" Gibbs asked.  
>"There." Jack said. Then he gasped and ran to the other side of the ship. As we reached that side, he ran to the other. Marty, Tia Dalma and a couple of Sao Feng's men had joined us now. What was he doing? I noticed Elizabeth watch, confused, before rising to her feet and joining us.<br>"What is it?" she asked, just as Jack ran to the opposite side again.  
>"He's rocking the ship." Muttered Ragetti.<br>"We're rocking the ship." Gibbs announced.  
>Barbossa looked down at the charts. "Aye. He's onto it." He looked up, grinning. "Time it with the swell!" he advised, then went below deck. "Loose the cannons, you lazy bilge rats! Unstow the cargo. Let it shift!" There were shouts from below as cannons and barrels were cut free and rolled loose, men trying to avoid being tripped and crushed. Barbossa climbed back onto deck and joined us in running. It was getting harder to run from side to side now as the angle grew steeper and steeper. Still, we kept going. We had to. Eventually, our feet lifted off the floor as we clung to the railings. There was a scream as one of Sao Feng's men lost grip and fell back onto a net and then the whole crew cringed in unison as a loose cannon fell on top of him.<br>"Now up… is down!" announced Jack as the ship capsized.  
>Will lost his grip and was pulled down. Or up… I was confused now. Elizabeth released one hand and tried frantically to grab his hand but to no avail. Thankfully he managed to grab hold of a rope.<p>

There was a bright flash of green and suddenly we were rushing up through the water. We coughed and spluttered as we broke the surface and sent water spraying every which way.  
>"Blessed sweet westerlies! We're back!" Gibbs was the first to his feet. The rest of us stood up slowly.<br>"It's the sunrise." Elizabeth said, looking out to the horizon.  
>Barbossa stood next to me and smiled, then suddenly he spun round, removing his pistol to point it at Jack. Immediately, Elizabeth, Will Gibbs and myself had our pistols pointing at Barbossa. Jack pulled his out and pointed it at Will who promptly removed a second to point back at Jack, as did Elizabeth. Gibbs and I both pulled out a second pistol to point at Will. Jack removed his second to point at Elizabeth. Behind me, the monkey pulled out a miniature pistol and pointed it at the parrot.<br>"Parley?" he squawked. I bit back a laugh.  
>We looked at each other and then started laughing awkwardly, lowering the pistols.<br>"All right, then." Barbossa said, and everyone was pointing pistols at each other again.  
>"The Brethren Court is agathering at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are agoing. There'll be no arguing that point." Barbossa informed his co-captain, shaking his pistol at him to reinforce his words.<br>"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates agathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack shook his head.  
>Elizabeth brought the pistol pointing at Barbossa around so that both her pistols were now pointed at Jack. <em>Don't even think about killing him again.<em> I glared at her back. "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate." _Well done genius!_ I rolled my eyes.  
>Jack brought round the pistol that was pointing at Will so that both of his were pointing right back at Elizabeth. Will was now pointing both at Jack. Gibbs was now pointing both at Will whilst I had one pointing at Will and one at Elizabeth.<br>"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will said. Jack brought one of his pistols back to point at the lad.  
>"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left but you." Barbossa said. Gibbs returned one pistol to pointing at Barbossa.<br>"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack retorted.  
>"Aye." Barbossa stepped forwards, Gibbs not far behind. Barbossa pointed his second pistol behind him at Gibbs. "And you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa asked.<br>"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the Locker, mate. Count on that." Jack raised his pistol and my eyes widened as he pulled the trigger. Then I frowned as nothing but water came out of it. Jack stared at the pistol in his hand, also frowning. Then we all started pulling the triggers on our pistols, the same thing happening with each of them.  
>"Wet powder." Sighed Gibbs.<br>"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel called out, eager to join in as always. I rolled my eyes as Ragetti looked at his pistol and hit his mate on the head with it.  
>"Ow!" Pintel looked at Ragetti accusingly.<br>"Sorry. Effective, though."

Meanwhile, we gathered round Will who had unrolled the charts.  
>"There's a fresh water spring on this island." He pointed. "We can resupply there and get back to shooting each other later." I rolled my eyes. Under no circumstances would anyone be shooting anyone but the enemy. We needed all of us alive to defeat the East India Trading Company.<br>"You lead the short party. I'll stay with my ship." Jack told Barbossa.  
>Barbossa looked at him and frowned. "I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa replied gruffly.<br>"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command." Will suggested. Both Captains frowned at him. "Temporarily." He amended.


	13. The Endeavour

_**Not quite as long as the last one haha sorry I went back to the script again :/ Will be steering away from it in the next one if I can xxx**_

* * *

><p>I went ashore with Jack, Barbossa, Cotton, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti and a few of Sao Feng's men. As I climbed out of the longboat behind Jack, I saw him stop, staring into the distance. I followed his gaze as I walked to stand beside him. A giant sea creature lay on the sand. It was a fair distance away, but there was no way I could forget that monster after having a few sleepless nights with it haunting my dreams. <em>The kraken<em>. I followed Jack as he started to walk towards it, a chill running down my spine as I realised that I was about to see the monster that had taken Jack up close.

The kraken was far larger than we had realised. I stood behind Jack, one hand on his shoulder, as we stared in the creature's glazed eye. Barbossa came up behind us.  
>"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world?" he asked. I snuck a glance at Jack and realised, with a pang, that his face was almost as forlorn as when we had had to abandon the <em>Pearl<em>. I knew without a doubt that he was remembering what had happened that fateful day, same as me. "You know, the problem with being the last of anything…by and by, there be none left at all." Barbossa's tone of voice had changed. Now he wasn't talking to Jack in a way I was used to. It was almost as though… as though they were friends.  
>"Sometimes things come back, mate. We're living proof, you and me." Jack smiled briefly at Barbossa. It was not a grin or a smirk, but a genuine smile.<br>"Aye, but that's a gamble of long odds, ain't it? There's never a guarantee of coming back. But passing on, that's dead certain."  
>Jack thought about that for a short while.<br>"Summoning the Brethren Court, then, is it?" he asked Barbossa.  
>"It's our only hope, lad." Barbossa told him.<br>"That's a sad commentary in and of itself." Jack turned back to look at the monster.  
>Barbossa sighed. "The world used to be a bigger place."<br>Jack shook his head. "The world's still the same. There's just… less in it." He said, somewhat sadly, casting one last look at the beast before turning away. He took my hand as we walked back to the rest of the crew.

We hiked through the forest, Jack and Barbossa leading the way. We came to what I assumed was the fresh water spring Will had told us about, only to find a man lying dead in it. Barbossa reached down, touched the water, tasted it from his finger and spat it back out.  
>"Poisoned. Fouled by the body." He told us. Pintel bent down and pulled the body over so we could see the man's face.<br>"Eh, I know him. He was in Singapore!" he told us.  
>"Singapore." Squawked the parrot.<br>"Captain!" Marty said. Jack looked over to Ragetti who was waving anxiously.  
>"Hoy!" he cried. "We got company!" He pointed out to where a ship was joining the <em>Pearl<em>. Suddenly all the Singapore men pointed their pistols at either Jack or Barbossa, most of them at Jack who glanced around.  
>"He's the Captain." He muttered, pointing at Barbossa who rolled his eyes as I did the same. <em>When it suits, Jack, when it suits.<em>

We rowed back out to the _Pearl_. Barbossa climbed onboard first, followed by Jack. Barbossa strode over to Sao Feng. Jack hid behind Barbossa.  
>"Sao Feng. You showing up here, it is truly a remarkable coincidence."<br>Sao Feng ignored Barbossa.  
>"Jack Sparrow." He said. Jack peeked out from behind Barbossa, grinning albeit somewhat sheepishly.<br>"You paid me great insult once." Sao Feng continued, furrowing his brow.  
>"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said. In response, Sao Feng punched him in the face. Jack held his nose, tweaking it back into place. "Shall we just call it square, then?" he asked hopefully.<p>

Will pushed through the Singapore men.  
>"Release her." He commanded, pointing at Elizabeth. "She's not part of the bargain." <em>Bargain?<em> I frowned.  
>"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa asked.<br>"You heard Captain Turner." Sao Feng turned to his men. Jack's eyes widened. It looked rather comical as he was still holding his nose. "Release her."  
>""Captain Turner?"" Jack echoed, letting go of his nose.<br>"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us!" Gibbs growled.  
>"I need the <em>Pearl<em> to free my father." Will, sorry, _Captain Turner_, said simply. "That's the only reason I came on this voyage." I glared at him. Elizabeth, now released, walked up to him.  
>"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" she demanded.<br>"It was my burden to bear." He looked pointedly at her, no doubt referring to her not telling him that she had left Jack to the kraken.  
>There was silence for a moment, then Jack spoke.<br>"He needs the _Pearl_. Captain Turner needs the _Pearl_." He pointed at Will. "And you felt guilty." He said to Elizabeth. "And you and your Brethren Court." He said to Barbossa who merely frowned at him. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Marty stuck his little arm up, Pintel, Ragetti, myself and the monkey following suit. I was shocked that Gibbs didn't raise his hand but figured that they had been tied together or put in irons. "I'm standing over there with them." Jack grinned, coming to stand with us. Before he could, however, Sao Feng grabbed him.  
>"I'm sorry, Jack, but there is an old friend who wants to see you first." We all looked on, frowning. Well, apart from Will and Elizabeth. Elizabeth was staring at Will, her eyes full of accusation.<br>"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends." Jack laughed awkwardly.  
>"Here is your chance to find out." Sao Feng spat, dragging him to the other side of the boat to show him an approaching ship. One with white sails. One that belonged to the East India Trading Company.<p>

When it reached us, Jack was escorted on board. Beckett's creepy wing man led their troop onto the _Pearl._  
>"Beckett agreed the <em>Black Pearl<em> was to be mine." Sao Feng hissed to the wing man.  
>"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the <em>Dutchman<em>, is he?" he replied, walking off.  
>"Shame they're not bound to honour the code of the Brethren, isn't it?" Barbossa walked over to Sao Feng. "Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays." He smirked.<br>"There is no honour to remaining with the losing side." Sao Feng retorted. "Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business."  
>"The losing side, you say?"<br>"They have the _Dutchman_. Now the _Pearl!_ And what do the Brethren have?" Sao Feng challenged.  
>Barbossa leaned in. "We have Calypso."<br>Sao Feng glanced over at Elizabeth and smirked. "Calypso." He laughed. "An old legend."  
>Barbossa shook his head. "No. The goddess herself, bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her. But for that I need the Brethren Court." He leaned closer and took hold of something round Sao Feng's neck. "All the Court." Calypso was to be released? That could go one of two ways. The first Brethren Court had bound her, so she could unleash her fury upon us as revenge. But this Brethren Court were releasing her, so she could be grateful and unleash her fury upon the <em>Dutchman<em> and the East India Trading Company. Somehow, I suspected she would be more likely to do the former.  
>"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked Barbossa.<br>"What be accepting, cap'n?" Barbossa replied.  
>"The girl." He said softly.<br>"What?" Elizabeth asked, shocked. I frowned, and then realisation dawned on me.  
>"He thinks she is Calypso!" I whispered to Gibbs beside me.<br>"Aye." He nodded.  
>"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain." Will said sharply.<br>"Out of the question." Barbossa assured Will.  
>"It was not a question." Sao Feng told them, his gaze fixed on Elizabeth.<br>"Done." Elizabeth said at last.  
>"What? Not don't." Will opposed.<br>"You got us into this mess, if this is what frees us, then done!" I rolled my eyes. _Trying to be the self-sacrificing heroine now, are you?  
><em>"Elizabeth, they are pirates." Will stepped in front of her as if to stop her.  
>"I have had more than enough experience dealing with pirates." She spat, shoving him.<br>"Then we have an accord?" Barbossa leaned forwards, nodding. Sao Feng stood back, grinning at his new acquisition.

The cannons blasted at the _Endeavour_ as we banged swords with those members of its crew who were still on board the _Pearl_. Most of them threw themselves off the ship. We leaned over the edge as we heard one of the _Endeavour_'s own cannons blast and heart Jack yelling as he swung over by a rope. As he sailed over our heads, we all ran to the other side of the ship just as the rope fell overboard. We all looked down but could see no sign of Jack. Then Barbossa did a double take. Jack was standing on the decorative part of the stern, leaning lazily on one of the large lanterns.  
>"And that was without even a single drop of rum." He announced. I grinned up. He never ceased to amaze me. He may act a fool nearly all the time, but as Tia Dalma correctly said, he was witty. Jack jumped down onto the deck and walked over to Will. Pintel and Ragetti each put a hand on Will's shoulder to prevent him going anyways.<br>"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cowhearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." His gaze was steely as he looked at the mutineer. Will was led away and Jack moved over to me, draping his arm around my shoulder as we turned to look out at the horizon. With everyone safe, minus Elizabeth who was on board Sao Feng's vessel under the pretence of being Calypso, not that she realised that, we sailed onwards to Shipwreck Cove.


	14. Shipwreck Cove

_**Hmm most of the veering away from the script is at the end but a few bits thrown in elsewhere. Only 3 chapters and an epilogue left after this, oh my it's almost over! Fear not, however, I still have Jackelica Alphabet, Stirrings and another one which I have the first couple of chapters drafted to which will be my new main one (this is my current main one) :) Love you all xx**_

* * *

><p>"Look alive and keep a weather eye. Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island. Where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck." Gibbs called out the next morning.<br>"You heard him. Step lively!" Pintel shouted as they all got to work. I had been standing next to Jack and walked with him as he walked, his arm wrapped around my shoulders.  
>"You know for all that pirates are clever clogs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." Jack turned his head to talk to Gibbs who was walking behind us.<br>"Aye." Gibbs agreed.  
>Jack stopped and we turned. "I once sailed with a geezer who lost both of his arms and part of his eye." Jack told us.<br>"What you call him?" Gibbs asked.  
>"Larry." Jack said simply, before turning and walking up to the helm.<br>"I suppose it's unimaginative." I shrugged to Gibbs before following Jack up to the helm.

By the time darkness had fallen that evening, Shipwreck city was in sight, the lights in the homes glowing brightly.  
>"Look at them all!" Pintel was shocked at the numbers.<br>"There's not been a gathering like this in our lifetime." Barbossa agreed. Jack came to stand on my other side so that I was between him and Barbossa.  
>"And I owe them all money." He said. I looked at him and he glanced at me, a sheepish grin trying to cover the obvious worries he had about facing so many pirates he was in debt to. I squeezed his hand reassuringly. Hopefully everyone would be more focussed on the issue at hand than who owed them money.<p>

Inside the cove, Barbossa and Jack stuck their swords in a large globe before walking over to a table around which all the other pirate Lords were gathered.  
>"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the Fourth Brethren Court." Barbossa said, after banging on the table to silence the chatter of the pirates. All the Lords, apart from Jack and Barbossa, sat down, their crews standing around them. Barbossa was stood at the head of the table and Jack was behind us, fiddling with the swords that were in the globe. "To confirm your Lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns." Each of the Lords presented a random object which they placed in a dish Ragetti took around.<br>"Those aren't pieces of eight. They're just pieces of junk." Pintel said, confused.  
>"Aye. The original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso. But when the First Court met, the Brethren were to a one skint broke." Gibbs explained.<br>"So change the name."  
>"What? To "nine pieces of whatever we happened to have in our pockets at the time?" Oh, yes. That sounds very pirate." Gibbs rolled his eyes.<p>

"Master Ragetti, if you will." Barbossa held out his hand to Ragetti who had returned from collecting the trinkets from the other pirates.  
>"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me."<br>"Aye, you have. But now I need it back." Barbossa said, before smaking Ragetti over the head so that the wooden eye popped out. Barbossa caught it deftly and dropped it into the dish alongside the other items.  
>"Sparrow." Growled one of the Lords. We all turned to Jack who raised his hand to the beads hanging over his bandana, about to remove it. Then he changed his mind and walked over to join us at the head of the table.<br>"Might I point out that we are still short one pirate Lord, and I'm as content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."  
>"Sao Feng is dead." A voice rang out behind us. We all turned. <em>Elizabeth<em>. "He fell to the _Flying Dutchman_." There were cries of dismay at this, and then Elizabeth drew her sword and stabbed it into the globe.  
>"He made you Captain?" I looked at her, my mouth open.<br>"They're just giving the bloody title away now." Jack was just as shocked as me.  
>Elizabeth ignored him. "Listen. Listen to me." She said, attempting to silence the noisy pirates. Amazingly it worked. "Our location has been betrayed. Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here."<br>"Who is this betrayer?" One of the Lords asked. We all looked around, each suspecting one another.  
>"Not likely anyone among us." Barbossa dismissed the notion.<br>"Where's Will?" Elizabeth asked, glancing around.  
>"Not among us." Jack told her.<br>"It matters not how they found us. The question is: What will we do now that they have?" Barbossa said.  
>"We fight." Elizabeth didn't hesitate to answer the question. Most of the pirates started to laugh, including Jack although his laugh seemed somewhat forced.<br>"Shipwreck Cove is a fortress. A well supplied fortress." One woman, who I believed to be the pirate Lord of China, said, rising to her feet. "There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us." There was a general mumble of agreement.  
>"There be a third course." Barbossa suggested. "In another age, at this very spot, the First Brethren Court captured the sea goddess and bound her in her bones." He looked around at the pirates who were nodding, aware of the story. "That was a mistake." Barbossa shook his head. "Oh, we tamed the seas for ourselves, aye. But opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. You all know this to be true." Mumbles of agreement. "Gentlemen." Barbossa took his place at the head of the table once more. "Ladies." He looked around. "We must free Calypso." Obviously he expected cries of agreement, but he was met with blank stares and silence. When the silence broke, they were not cries of agreement, but of <em>dis<em>agreement.  
>"Shoot him."<br>"Cut out his tongue!"  
>"Shoot him and cut out his tongue then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard." Jack looked at Barbossa.<br>"Sao Feng would've agreed with Barbossa." Said one of the men that was now part of Elizabeth's crew. Tai Huang, if I remembered correctly.  
>"Aye." Barbossa said.<br>"Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now."  
>"It is unlikely her mood's improved."<br>"I would still agree with Sao Feng. We release Calypso." Finally one of the Lords was agreeing with Barbossa. He placed his pistol on the table.  
>"You threaten me?" one of the other Lords demanded.<br>"I silence you." He corrected, only to be hit in the face for his troubles. Then everyone save for us started fighting. I shook my head as words banged and glasses smashed.  
>"This is madness." Elizabeth said.<br>"This is politics." Jack informed her, to which I nodded. In Elizabeth's world, politics was probably all nicey-nicey sit round a table and debate. Pirates got physical when they disagreed with each other.  
>"Meanwhile, our enemies are bearing down upon us." Elizabeth continued.<br>Barbossa nodded. "If they not be here already." He rolled his eyes and then climbed up onto the table, shooting his pistol to silence the fighting pirates.  
>"It was the First Court what imprisoned Calypso." He growled once everyone was staring at him. "We should be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude, she will see fit to grant us boons.<br>"Whose boons? Your boons?" Jack asked. "Utterly deceptive twaddle-speak, says I."  
>Barbossa turned and stepped off of the table. "If you have a better alternative, please, share." He told Jack.<br>"Cuttlefish." Jack said, simply. "Eh? Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the cuttlefish." We watched him, confused, as he made his way around the table. "Flipping glorious little sausages. Pen them up together, they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? Or… fish nature." My eyes widened as I realised where he was going with this. "So, yes. We could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Which seems quite grim to me, any way you slice it. Or… as my learned colleague so naively suggests," he gestured at Barbossa, "we can release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scorned like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipsa loquitur, tabula in naufragio." I frowned. _The thing speaks by itself, a plank in a shipwreck?_ I could only assume that he was trying to say that it's obvious what Calypso would do once freed. "We are left with but one option." He continued. "I agree with, and I cannot believe the words are coming out of me mouth… Captain Swann. We must fight."  
>We all looked at Elizabeth and then back to Jack.<br>"You've always run away from a fight." Barbossa challenged.  
>"Have not."<br>"You have so."  
>"Have not."<br>"You have so."  
>"Have not!"<br>"You have so, and you know it."  
>"Have not. Slander and calumny. I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit that here now that is what we all must do: We must fight… to run away."<br>"Aye!" agreed Gibbs. His sentiment was echoed by the other pirates. For once, it seemed as if an agreement had been reached. Or… almost.

Barbossa sighed. "As per the Code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."_ Damn._  
>"You made that up." Jack frowned.<br>"Did I, now?" Barbossa smirked. "I call on Cap'n Teague. Keeper of the Code." Jack's face fell and I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how many around us knew, but I was pretty sure Barbossa definitely did. _Jack's father_.  
>"Sri Sumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly!" The Lord's speaker stood up. "Hang the Code. Who cares a…" He never did get to finish his sentence. He was shot. We all turned, only to see Teague himself blowing the smoke from the barrel of his pistol.<br>"Cod is the law." He said. Jack shifted uncomfortably. Many of the pirate Lords sat down as Teague made his way down the steps. "You're in my way, boy." He said darkly to Jack, who proceeded to sidle out of the way. Teague signalled and two men carried in a large book. There were whispers of "The Code" going around the pirates as the book was laid on the table in front of Teague. He whistled, and a scruffy dog ran in with the keys. Teague took the keys from the dog as Ragetti pointed at the dog.  
>"That can't…How did…" He stammered.<br>"Sea turtles, mate." Teague shrugged. I lowered my eyes to the ground, resisting the urge to laugh. Jack was definitely his father's son! The dog barked and went away as Teague unlocked the book. He traced his finger down the page, searching for what he needed. "Ah. Barbossa is right."  
>Barbossa inclined his head.<br>"Hang on a minute." Jack said, moving between his dad and the book. I doubted anyone else would have been able to do that. "It shall be the duties, as the king, to declare war, parley with shared adversaries…" He tapped the page. "Fancy that."  
>"There has not been a king since the First Court." The French Lord said, "And that's not likely to change."<br>"Not likely." Agreed Teague.  
>"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.<br>Gibbs leaned forwards. "See, the pirate king is elected by popular vote."  
>"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself." Barbossa finished.<p>

"I call for a vote." Jack announced. Teague had retreated to a chair and sat playing some random chords on a guitar. Barbossa shook his head. _Waste of time, Jack_. I thought. _Unless…_ I narrowed my eyes. It would be just like him afterall…  
>"I vote for Ammand the Corsair." The first vote had been made, for the pirate who made said vote.<br>"Capitaine Chevalle, the penniless Frenchman." Second vote, also for hisself.  
>"Sri Sumbhajee votes for Sri Sumbhajee." I frowned. When did the speaker get back up? I shrugged. <em>Third vote, again for the pirate making it.<br>_"Mistress Ching." Said… oh! Mistress Ching!  
>"Gentleman Jocard." Voted… Gentleman Jocard!<br>Elizabeth shook her head. "Elizabeth Swann." She said, clearly voting for the sake of it.  
>Barbossa votes for… "Barbossa."<br>"Vallenueva!"  
>The guitar paused as Teague looked at his son, the last pirate to vote.<br>"Elizabeth Swann." Jack smirked. Yep, Jack always had a plan!  
>"What?" Elizabeth was shocked.<br>"I know. Curious, isn't it?" Everyone turned to look at Jack. There were cries of outrage as they realised that a pirate king had been elected and they were not said king. Jack looked around him. "Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?" The guitar stopped now, one of the string's snapping off as Teague looked up, his gaze dark as he dared anyone to defy the Code. _The Law._

The protesting pirates sat down slowly. All but Mistress Ching.  
>"Very well." She said. "What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" Everyone turned to look at Elizabeth.<br>"Prepare every vessel that floats." She said confidently. "At dawn… we're at war." She made eye contact with Jack who nodded his approval. Then, for the first time, Sri Sumbhajee stood and spoke for himself.  
>"And so, we shall go to war." We all looked at him in amazement. He didn't so much speak as… <em>squeak!<em> No wonder he had someone talk for him! Then everyone was on their feet, cheering. I noticed Barbossa glance at Ragetti, now wearing an eyepatch, and gesture for him to hide the pieces of eight. He obviously still planned to release Calypso.

I started to make my way over to Jack, but he turned and walked over to his dad instead. I didn't want to interrupt, so I stood and watched as they spoke. When Jack turned away, I walked up to him.  
>"I'm proud of you." I said, leaning towards him. I wasn't best pleased that Elizabeth was the King, but her plan had seemed the best. I was against releasing Calypso and no one else seemed to have a plan. Besides, I trusted Jack's decision. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me to him. My arms wrapped around him, too.<br>"Thanks, love." He said, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. I rested my head against his chest, smiling contentedly. Tomorrow, things would come to a head. But for now, I was safe in the arms of the man I loved.


	15. Hoist the Colours

_**Two more chapters and an epilogue to do oh my gosh this is nearly over! :( But I am very excited about my new one. I will probably post the first chapter a couple of days after this is completed. Love to all my reviewers xxxx**_

* * *

><p>We woke early the next morning and at Elizabeth's orders we set sail, lining up all the ships just outside of the city, waiting. Everywhere I looked, people looked the same. <em>Worried<em>. The East India Trading Company were led by the _Dutchman_, one of the most powerful ships on these waters. True the _Pearl_ had managed to outrun her not long ago, but now we would not be running. This time, we were fighting for our lives. There was no escape, just hope.

Both the crew of the _Pearl_ and Elizabeth's new crew stood on the _Pearl_, staring out at the horizon, waiting for the enemy to appear. At last, through the fog, a single ship became visible.  
>"The enemy is here! Let's take them!" yelled Marty. There were cheers as many of the men waved their weapons in the air. I narrowed my eyes. More ships were appearing. I nudged Jack and pointed. His face fell and gradually the cheers died as everyone else noticed that it was not one ship coming, but an entire fleet. I glanced at our "king" who was standing with her mouth open. <em>Didn't count on the enemy being so great in numbers did you?<em> I thought to myself.  
>"Abandon ship. Abandon ship." Squawked Cotton's parrot, flying back towards the city. Men turned to look at Jack, their eyes accusing. Why had he voted for the king to be the one who wanted us to fight, they all wondered. Jack looked at them all and grinned awkwardly.<br>"Parley?" he said.

"Barbossa. Jack." Elizabeth called. "We are to see if they wish to back down." She turned and ordered a longboat to be lowered.  
>"Be careful, Jack." I whispered, clutching his hand in my own.<br>"Always am, love. You know me." He whispered back.  
>"Yeah, I do. That's what worries me." I muttered. He smirked, although it was far more forced than his usual smirk.<p>

I watched as the three Captains rowed to a small patch of land about halfway between us and the enemy. After a short while, the enemy seemed to realise what was happening and I noticed them lower a longboat and load it with three people of their own before rowing out to the land patch. It was torture to wait in tense silence, not knowing what was being said or done.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two sides parted and rowed back to their ships. As our longboat drew closer, I frowned. Elizabeth and Barbossa were there, but Jack had been replaced. By _Will_. As they climbed back on board, I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her to one side.  
>"Where's Jack?" I hissed.<br>She snatched her arm away from me. "On board the _Dutchman._"  
>"How? And more importantly, why?"<br>"I exchanged him for Will."  
>"You had no right!" I spat.<br>"King." She said, simply.  
>"Well, your highness, I hope you know what you've done. You just gave them one of the best pirates in exchange for the man who betrayed our location to the enemy."<br>She stared at me. "How do you think Will knew where we were?" She raised her eyebrows. "Maybe he came to possess a certain… compass?"  
>I stared after her as she walked away, my expression not changing but inside I was shocked. Could Jack really have just used Will as a tool? It <em>did<em> sound like something he would do. I shook my head. It had happened now, it didn't matter how. Besides, maybe it was for the best. The East India Trading Company would have only carried on hunting us down. At least this way we could settle the matter once and for all.

"We'll need to use the _Black Pearl _as a flagship to lead the attack." Elizabeth was saying to Barbossa and Will.  
>"Oh, will we now?" Barbossa raised his eyebrows.<br>"All right, Mrs Fish. Come on." I frowned as Tia Dalma was led up from the brig, bound by ropes and then my eyes widened. No! He couldn't release Calypso. As Jack said, it was very unlikely that she would help us.  
>"Barbossa, you can't release her!" Will said, quickly. Barbossa turned to stare at him as men with pistols caught hold of Will to prevent him doing anything.<br>"We need to give Jack a chance." Elizabeth said. What? She had traded Jack so that he was on the _Dutchman_ and now she was talking about giving him a chance? Barbossa span round to look the "king" in the eyes.  
>"Apologies, Your Majesty. Too long my fate has not been in me own hands." He reached up and took hold of a necklace hanging around Elizabeth's neck. "No longer." He pulled it off and walked over to Tia Dalma. Pintel was holding the dish of items Ragetti had collected and Barbossa dropped in the necklace and then one other item. <em>Jack's trinket!<em> He had them all now. A chill ran down my spine as I realised what was about to happen.  
>"Be there some manner of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked Barbossa.<br>"Aye. The items brought together, done. Items to be burned…" Ragetti passed him a smoking sceptre-type stick as Gibbs poured some rum into the dish. "…and someone must speak the words "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds.""  
>"Is that it?" Pintel asked, clearly expecting that there would be more to it.<br>"Tis said it must be spoken as if to a lover." Barbossa added, then held the stick high. "Calypso, I release you from your human bonds!" He announced and then lowered the smoking end of the stick into the dish of items. Pintel and Gibbs both flinched away, but the items did not ignite. Barbossa was confused.  
>"Is that it?" Pintel asked.<br>"No, no, no. He didn't say it right." Ragetti shook his head. Barbossa turned to look at him. "He didn't… You have to say it right." He stuttered, and turned to look at Tia Dalma who was looking back at him. "Calypso… I release you from your human bonds." He said softly. Tia Dalma's head rolled back and then jerked forwards. Pintel let go of the dish of items as they burst into flame, and yet the dish did not fall. It was floating! Everyone backed up as they realised that this was it. Tia Dalma was shaking, but her movements ceased as the smoke from the flame rose up to meet her. She breathed it in, eyes closed.  
>"Tia Dalma!" Will broke free from the men holding him and moved towards her. The men caught hold of him again. Tia Dalma did not respond. "Calypso." He whispered. She snapped her head round to look at him, the dish dropping to the ground. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"<br>"Name him!" She growled.  
>"Davy Jones." He spat. Tia Dalma, no, <em>Calypso<em>'s eyes suddenly took on an emotion I was not used to seeing in her. _Heartbreak_. She had loved Davy Jones and he had betrayed her. Her eyes squeezed closed and she looked as if she was fighting back tears. Suddenly she began to grow.  
>"This is it! This is it!" Pintel shouted. We all backed away. Ropes began to snap, unable to restrain someone so large.<p>

When it seemed the transformation was complete, Barbossa pushed his way forwards.  
>"Calypso!" He shouted, before kneeling. We all did the same. "I come before you as but a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favour." Calypso looked on, curious. Barbossa continued. "Spare meself, me ship, me crew… but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters… or mine." He looked up, frowning as Calypso smirked. Then she started yelling but we were unable to figure out <em>what<em> she was yelling. We all rose to our feet, whatever she was saying it obviously wasn't good, and backed up. Those who still had hold of ropes tightened their grip but it was futile. She was released now, no ropes could hold someone of such power.

My eyes widened as Calypso disintegrated, and then we were all screaming as millions of small crabs fell down on us and into the sea. As we staggered back to our feet, we looked over at the cries of Pintel and Ragetti. Pintel had a crab clinging onto his face and poor Ragetti was hopping up and down trying to remove one from his pants.  
>"Is that it?" Will asked.<br>"I bloody hope so!" I muttered. We all went to the side of the ship and looked down.  
>"Why, she's no help at all." Pintel sighed. He turned to look at Barbossa. "What now?"<br>Barbossa looked away. "Nothing." He said, defeated. "Our final hope has failed us."  
>Just then, the wind started to pick up. <em>An unnatural wind.<em>  
>"It's not over." Elizabeth said quietly.<br>"There's still a fight to be had." Will added.  
>"We've an armada against us, and with the <em>Dutchman<em>, there's no chance." Gibbs told him.  
>"There's only a fool's chance." Elizabeth agreed. Barbossa stepped up to her.<br>"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm intending to die for." She nodded slowly.  
>"You're right." She turned to look at him and then walked away. "Then what shall we die for?" She walked through the men. "You will listen to me. Listen!" She stepped up onto the side of the boat, holding onto a rope for balance. "The Brethren will still be looking here to us, to the <em>Black Pearl<em>, to lead. And what will they see? Frightened bilge rats aboard a derelict ship? No. No, they will see free men and freedom! And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons. They will hear the ring of our swords, and they will know what we can do." She yelled, and then glanced at Barbossa. "By the sweat of our brows, and the strength of our backs…and the courage of our hearts." She looked around her. "Gentlemen…hoist the colours." I nodded. For once, I had respect for her and was genuinely glad of Jack's decision to name her king. The speech she had just made had been what we all needed to hear; inspirational and full of confidence. We may not get out of this alive, but we would not back away. We would fight for our freedom and if we died then so be it but at least we would have died as heroes not cowards!  
>"Hoist the colours." Will repeated.<br>Beside me, Gibbs was nodding."Aye. The wind's on our side, boys. That's all we need!" He cried out. We all cheered, raising our swords.  
>"Hoist the colours!" Elizabeth yelled to the rest of the ships. The men on those ships raised their own swords, adding their cheers to ours. It was truly a remarkable sight to watch the various flags being raised. I felt my heart swell with pride. No matter what happened, I was proud to be one of them. I was proud to be a pirate.<p> 


	16. The Final Battle

_**Eek just one chapter and an epilogue left! Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, I hope this chapter is to your liking! Please R&R :) xxx**_

* * *

><p>Above us, the sky had darkened and a storm had set in. No doubt this was Calypso's doing. It seemed she was not helping us, but neither was she helping the enemy. The storm would hinder us all, no one had an advantage. As the rain came down, the <em>Dutchman<em> surged forwards, the_ Pearl_ doing the same.  
>"Man the capstan. Raise the main topyard. Keep that powder dry." Gibbs ordered. I allowed myself a small grin despite the seriousness, remembering the incident with the wet powder after our return from the Locker.<p>

Lightning struck the water, equal distance between both ships. Gibbs rushed to the side.  
>"Maelstrom!" He yelled. Elizabeth rushed forwards to look and then turned to Barbossa.<br>"Captain Barbossa! We need you at the helm!" she cried.  
>He turned and looked at her. I was afraid for a moment that he would refuse, he had been opposed to the idea of a fight from the beginning. It seemed as though Elizabeth's speech, which had included a speech he himself had made back at the Cove, had changed his mind. "Aye, that be true." He nodded, pushing his way to the helm. "Brace up yards, you cackhanded deck apes!" He yelled out. I grinned. "Dying is the day worth living for." He steered the ship expertly around the abyss, but as Will looked across he yelled out that the <em>Dutchman <em>was gaining on us. Sure enough, she was ploughing her way into the maelstrom.  
>"More speed!" Haul your wind and hold you water." Barbossa ordered.<p>

Behind us, there was a loud bang. I didn't need to look behind to know that the _Dutchman_ had opened her cannons on us, the wood sent flying by the near misses told me enough. One man fell overboard, but there was nothing we could do.  
>"Take us out or they'll overbear us." Will told Barbossa.<br>"Nay. Further in. We'll cut across to faster waters." Barbossa rejected the idea.  
>"Prepare to broadside!" Elizabeth yelled.<br>"Captain the guns. Bear a hand." Gibbs commanded. There was a bustle of activity as the cannons were loaded. "Batten down the hatches!" He went below deck to oversee the preparations. "Hold there! Wait til we're boardandboard!"

That moment when you are preparing to fire is always tense. You stand in silence, hearing nothing else as you wait for the command to fire. And then it comes.  
>"Fire!" yelled Barbossa.<br>"Fire!" yelled Elizabeth.  
>"Fire! Fire all!" yelled Gibbs.<br>The cannons were indeed flashing now as we blasted them at the _Dutchman_. Unfortunately, their own cannons were shooting too and were hitting us just as much as we were hitting them.  
>"It be too late to alter course now, mateys!" Barbossa laughed as he steered the ship further in. <em>Faster waters<em>, I realised. Speed was what we needed now, and he was going to get us that speed one way or another. The _Dutchman_ was also going in further. Any moment, people would be jumping ships and the swords would be banging. I drew mine in readiness for the first of the enemy to board. As much as I wanted to swing across to the _Dutchman_ to see if Jack was alright, I knew I should help on board the_ Pearl_ to start with.

"Let's do this!" I cried as the first of the navy men and Jones' creatures touched down on board. I was immediately sought out by one of the navy men, clearly thinking I would be easy as I was a woman. How wrong he was. For every move he made, I made two. I blocked and parried his attacks whilst making many of my own. It didn't take long to dispatch him and as I left his body I spun round, my sword meeting that of another navy man who I had been aware was sneaking up on me. "Nice try, mate." I told him as I fought. "Not good enough, though." I dispatched him quicker than I had the first. Perhaps he had been unprepared, having thought he could sneak up on me and kill me before I had noticed he was there. Whatever the cause, I didn't have time to dwell on it now. One of Jones' creatures was coming up on my left, and two navy men on my right. I glanced at the creature, feinting as if to attack him first and then spun round, sword outstretched at the perfect distance to slit the throats of the unsuspecting navy men. I stood still, smirking, my sword raised as I stared at the advancing creature. From the corner of my eye, I saw another navy man approaching me and I quickly whipped out my pistol with my free hand, shooting him before he had so much as raised his sword. Then I pocketed it and my own sword met that of the creature. I parried with him, knowing that it would be impossible to kill him by stabbing him. Instead, I managed to get him to back to the edge of the ship and cut off his sword hand. Finding himself without a weapon, against an opponent who was far more skilled than he had thought, he jumped overboard.

I turned around, expecting to see a new opponent but they were all engaged in battle with others for the time being.  
>"Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today…" I looked up. Barbossa was standing with his hand on his heart. Below him, Will and Elizabeth were locked in an embrace. <em>Oh yes, great time to get married! <em>I thought sarcastically, turning to stab a navy man who had started to sneak up on me. Then I plunged my sword through the back of another. As I turned around again, I saw Elizabeth and Will kissing. Their first kiss as husband and wife. I turned away and looked up, seeing a free rope. I grabbed hold of it and swung across to the _Dutchman_, holding on with one hand so I could use my sword on any members of the enemy crossing from the _Dutchman_ to the _Pearl_.

As my feet touched down on the deck of the _Dutchman,_ I cast a quick glance around to assess the situation. _Chaos_, I decided, before launching into battle with one of Jones' creatures with a shell head. There was a violent shake and I looked up briefly. The masts of both ships were locked together. I didn't get to look long though, Jones' creature tried to take advantage of my momentary distraction but it didn't work. As I raised my sword, ready to make another blow, a black chest fell on his head, knocking it off. He went in search for it, but tripped over the edge of the ship instead. Then someone swung across from the _Pearl_ and landed where he had just been standing. _Will_. He looked down and I followed his gaze. _The chest!_ We both went for it, but I had to turn around to dispatch a navy man and by the time I looked back round, Will was running off with the chest.

I set after him, only to see him get knocked to the floor by one of the creatures. The chest went flying. I turned around as another creature snuck up behind me, bringing my sword around to decapitate him before kicking him over the edge of the ship. Then I advanced towards the chest, only to see Davy Jones himself coming at it from the other side. I swallowed hard, but nonetheless I continued to move towards it. I was almost there when someone dropped down in front of me. _Jack!_ He drew his sword quickly, but it had been chopped so all that remained was a dagger-like point. Jones laughed and Jack started to run, pushing me quickly to one side out of Jones' way. Apparently I couldn't play with the big boys! I sighed, but realised that this was something Jack wanted to do himself and so I set off after other navy men and creatures, keeping a close eye on Jack whenever I could.

When I glanced around at one point, I saw Jones send Jack flying to the ground. I gasped, and the anger I felt towards Jones was unleashed on the poor navy man who had his back to me. It took me but a few seconds to dispose of him and then I rushed to Jack. As I got to him, I saw Jones turn to the chest but someone blocked his way. _Elizabeth!_  
>"Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me." Jones growled at her.<br>"That's why I brought this!" she yelled back, unsheathing her sword.  
>Beside me, Jack slowly raised his head and I followed his gaze. A tentacle, presumably one of Jones', was moving along the ground like a worm. The key was in its grasp! Then I heard a scream from Elizabeth and watched as she, too, was sent flying to the ground, hitting her head on the steps that led to the helm. Jones advanced on her unconscious figure, raising his sword ready to finish her off but before he could Will had driven his own through Jones from behind. Jones yelled out, and then stopped.<br>"Missed. Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch?" He spat, twisting the edge of the sword so that Will couldn't pull it out. Then Jones span round, attempting to behead Will.

"Stay here." Jack whispered, crawling off quickly to get the key from the tentacle. I watched him go, shocked. A "no" formed on my lips but before I could say anything it turned into a gasp as Will was the third of our crew to be knocked to the ground by Jones. On the steps, Elizabeth was coming round, fear in her eyes as she watched Jones attack Will. They made eye contact, and Jones looked around.  
>"Ah, love. A dreadful bond." He said darkly. "And yet, so easily severed. Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" I drew my breath in sharply, my heart hammering in my chest as Jones pointed his sword at Will's throat.<br>"Do you?" a voice growled. I looked over. Jack was standing with Jones' heart on the ground, his shortened sword poised. He smirked. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."  
>"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." <em>Oh you can talk, mate!<em>  
>"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack said simply.<br>"Is it?" Jones challenged, and before any of us knew what was happening he had spun round and plunged his sword into Will's heart. We all gasped, taken aback as Jones drove his sword further in. The smirk was gone from Jack's face now as he looked down at the heart in his hand.

As Jones turned his attention back to Jack, laughing, Elizabeth and I made our way around to Will.  
>"Will? Look at me! Stay with me! You're all right." She pleaded. I simply rested my hand on his shoulder. Suddenly there was a yell and the creature Will had been in combat with lunged at Jones, distracting him from us and Jack. "Will? Will? Look at me. Look at me!" Elizabeth was hysterical as her now-husband started to fade. I looked up at Jack, my eyes pleading with him. Relief washed over me as he ran to us, kneeling by my side. He placed the heart on the ground and placed his sword in Will's hand, covering it with his own. He helped Will move his hand and plunge the sword into the heart. We all looked up at Jones. He was gasping, and looked up at the heavens.<br>"Calypso." He whispered, before falling over the side of the ship and into the abyss below.

Will was fading fast now, his head in Elizabeth's hands.  
>"No." she whispered as his eyes closed. "No, no. No!" she cried as he left us. I was still kneeling by Jack, both of us staring in silent horror at the sight before us. Then a new sound joined Elizabeth's cries.<br>"Part of the crew. Part of the ship, part of the crew." Move creatures were climbing out of the woodwork. I looked around me in fright and Jack took my hand in his and pulled me to my feet. He left me briefly, pulling Elizabeth away from Will.  
>"Don't. No!" She screamed. "I won't leave you." Jack was strong though, and try as she might she couldn't pull away. He passed her to me while he picked up a gun and grabbed a rope with one of the ship's sails attached.<br>"Hold on." He ordered as we clung to him. He fired the gun and we were taken away by the wind. Elizabeth watched as the _Dutchman_ was taken down and then rested her head against Jack's chest, seeking some sort of comfort. Jack and I glanced at her and then at each other, both of us wearing matched pained expressions. As the ship was taken into the abyss, the storm subsided and we floated down into the now-calm water.

We surfaced not far from the _Pearl_. Gibbs helped Elizabeth up and then Jack who then helped me up.  
>"Thank goodness, Jack." Gibbs said, clearly relieved we had all made it off the ship before it sunk to the depths. "The armada's still out there, the <em>Endeavour<em>'s coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embrace that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."  
>"Never actually been one for tradition." Jack muttered, looking out towards the armada. "Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay her in irons." He ordered.<br>"Belay that. Or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa countered.  
>"Belay that "belay that."" Jack said.<br>"But…" Gibbs started.  
>"Belay."<br>"The _Endeav_…"  
>"Stow. Shut it." He walked away and we all watched the armada, waiting for what they would do. They were coming.<p>

Suddenly a ship rose up out of the water. The _Flying Dutchman_! Our eyes opened wide and then grins came to all our faces as we saw Will standing at the helm. The _Pearl_ and the _Dutchman_ were against the _Endeavour_ now, and I had no doubts about who would come out victorious. Barbossa and Will steered the ships in line with each other, leaving just enough room between them so we could go either side of the _Endeavour_.  
>"Cap'n?" Gibbs asked as we came in line with the yellow and black ship.<br>"Fire." He smirked, pulling me to him.  
>"Fire!" Gibbs yelled.<br>"Fire!" Will commanded his crew.  
>"Fire!" Barbossa roared.<br>"Fire, all!" Elizabeth added her voice in.  
>The <em>Endeavour<em> was being shot at from both sides, and yet her crew did nothing. From our position, Jack and I could see Beckett standing in shock. His crew were pleading for orders but he gave none, and they eventually took it upon themselves to abandon ship. All but Beckett, who stayed where he was for a moment before walking slowly down the steps, his ship blowing to pieces all around him. Flames engulfed him and the ship exploded. It was over. In the War Against Piracy, as this would come to be known, the pirates had won.  
>"They're turning away!" Marty called out. Cheers were heard from the crews of both ships and, gradually, those from the other pirate ships. Jack and I walked to the front of the helm to watch, both grinning, his arm around my shoulders. Gibbs came to stand beside us, also grinning. I laughed as Cotton's parrot came back.<br>"Mr Gibbs?" Jack said, suddenly.  
>"Cap'n?"<br>"You may throw my hat if you like." Jack took his arm away from me for a moment to lift his hat from his head and pass it to Gibbs, returning his arm to its position around my shoulders.  
>"Aye, aye, Cap'n!" Gibbs said, and then cheered. "Hooray!" as he threw the hat into the crowd.<br>Jack leaned over to him. "Now go and get it." He ordered. Gibbs looked at him and hurried down to find the hat.

Later that day, we all lined up as Elizabeth said goodbye. Her longboat was waiting for her to go ashore with Will, their last day ashore together for ten years. I stood by Jack as everyone said their farewells.  
>"Mrs Turner." Barbossa nodded.<br>"Goodbye poppet." Pintel said.  
>"Jack." Elizabeth said. "It would never have worked out between us." She smiled slightly, and Jack smirked.<br>"Keep tellin' yourself that, darling." Elizabeth grinned and stepped towards him, but he held up his hand. "Once was quiet enough." He told her.  
>She smiled. "Thank you." She turned away and we watched as she rowed away.<p> 


	17. Deja Vu

_**Just the epilogue to come now! I hope you've all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it! Will probably upload the epilogue tomorrow and then the first chapter of my next "big" fic will be up Saturday :) xxx**_

* * *

><p>The following day, we made port in Tortuga. Many of the previous crew from the <em>Dutchman<em> had joined us and took great delight in heading to the local brothels and taverns. I went off on my own for a while before returning to the dock, frowning as I saw the _Pearl_ sailing away. How dare he leave without me! Then I heard his voice and looked round.  
>"But I promise you, you will not be disappointed." He was saying, his arms around two women; Scarlet and Giselle. I glared at him. Then Giselle stopped.<br>"Is that it?" she asked.  
>"The <em>Black Pearl<em>?" Scarlet also stopped.  
>"It's not very big." Giselle added.<br>"Love, that is a dinghy." Jack sighed. "My vessel is magnificent and fierce and hugeish and…"  
>"Gone." I finished for him. He ignored my glare, instead looking around for the <em>Pearl<em>.  
>"Why is it gone?" He asked.<br>"Is that it there?" Giselle asked, peering into the distance.  
>"Yes, there it is." Jack said, spying it on the horizon. "Why is it there?" He frowned. "It's much larger up close." He promised.<br>"Jack, you promised to take us for a ride." Scarlet complained. I rolled my eyes.  
>"I was to be given the first ride." Giselle told her. The two got into some petty argument as Jack walked away. I followed his gaze to see a sleeping Gibbs, holding a tatty teddy.<p>

Jack reached him and poured the remains of his drink over him. Gibbs woke up, spluttering.  
>"Mr Gibbs? Any particular reason why my ship is gone?" He asked.<br>"The ship? We're on the ship." Gibbs told him, laying his head back down. Then he woke back up with a start. "Jack! The ship's gone!" He climbed to his feet. Jack stared at him in mock shock.  
>"Really?" Then we all turned to look at Giselle and Scarlet as we heard them screaming.<br>"Ladies! Will you please shut it?" Jack barked. They both stopped and stared at him. "Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced "egregious." By the way, no, I've never actually met Pizarro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales to utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is once again gone. Savvy?" Both ladies looked at each other, then Giselle reached out and slapped him, hard. Scarlet did likewise and then Jack did the same to Gibbs who glared at him and then shrugged, realising that he had let Jack's ship get taken.

"Take what you can." Gibbs said.  
>"Give nothing back." Jack finished, bumping fists with him. Then Gibbs turned and hurried after Scarlet and Giselle, asking if they knew anything of sea turtles. Jack turned to me, grinning. I raised my eyebrows and shook my head.<br>"What?" He asked, and then "are you going to slap me too?"  
>"I should really." He sighed. "But I won't." He grinned and put his arm around me and we boarded the small dinghy together, Jack producing part of the navigational charts we had used to find the Locker.<br>"The Fountain of Youth." He declared, lining the wheels up.

A while later, we were on a small island. "This is where the legendary Fountain is?" I frowned.  
>"No, love. This is where you are." I turned around, just in time to see Jack rowing away. "Don't worry, love. This one is a well travelled trade route; you'll be off it in no time!" He yelled.<br>"Jack! Don't you dare do this again! Consígale detrás aquí híbrido!" I shouted after him until I was hoarse. I folded my arms across my chest, shaking my head, my eyes dark. "Oh Jack. You're going to pay for this." I muttered.


	18. Epilogue

_**So this completes "There All Along" :') Hope you've all enjoyed reading it and will read my new long one which will have the first chapter posted tomorrow, called "Stand By You" :) Thank you to all reviewers xxxx**_

* * *

><p>"Mr Gibbs?" Jack said, walking into the tavern and spying his first mate.<br>"Cap'n!"  
>"Find a crew. We need to commandeer a ship again seeing as you failed to keep my ship here."<br>Gibbs looked at him sheepishly, and then looked around.  
>"Cap'n, where be Miss Angelica?" he asked.<br>"On the island just East of here."  
>"Jack! You've not left her again?"<br>Jack shrugged. "Tradition, mate."  
>"But Cap'n, what about your feelings for her?"<br>"Mr Gibbs. They are stirrings, not "feelings", savvy?"  
>"Aye." Gibbs said quietly.<br>Jack turned away. "A crew, Mr Gibbs." He ordered as he strode out of the tavern to find a ship. He would never admit it to anyone, but the true reason he left Angelica time and again was that those "stirrings" he had scared him. That was why he had to get away from her. He felt vulnerable in her presence, knowing that he would put her before himself. He didn't need that in his life.


End file.
